Mass effect: Reploid first contact
by blackcomet1224
Summary: When a teleporter accidentally sends Axl, Vile, Lumine, and Ciel to the mass effect universe trouble happens, and long time preceptions are changed. Axl art not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megaman/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697**** art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminals, and the real X rule Arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 1: The Accident that lead to a new world. **

**Year:22XX**

**Planet: earth**

**Location: Maverick hunter\Legion HQ**

**3rd**

In the hunters HQ R&D Lab Douglas, patllete, , and two other engineer reploids were hard at work putting the finishing touches on a new transporter to the moon without using relay hubs, and are more energy efficient to avoid another energy crisis. In the same was leader of the Maverick Hunters Signas, Alia, Layer, S rank team hunter leader Axl, X, X's S.I.C Zero, young genius 18 yrs. reploid scientist Ciel and the sage trinity. Also in the same room were Axl's teammates a green reploid with a shoulder cannon and a missile launcher wearing a helmet with a T shaped visor talking to Ciel , and a reploid talking to Kelinka that looks like Axl, but with a white and blue color scheme.(A\R: AU remember)

Axl POV

I looked at the machine in awe. I whistled. "Douglas, and the crew sure did a good job. You think it will work Zero?" I said.

Zero just shrugged. "I don't know. They tried to explain the concept to me, but a lot of it went over my head. What you think Layer." Zero said

Zero's girlfriend layer was beside him. Even though even after 200+ years Iris death still haunts Zero, but he said she would want him to move on, so he started to date Layer. Finally.

"I think it will work with Palette, Douglas, Gate, and Doppler on the team it is almost guaranteed." said Layer

I nodded. Then I looked at X grinning my trademark "I am going to mess with ya grin." X looked at me with a worried look.

"Oh great and powerful Master X. In your infinite wisdom I humbly ask do you think this machine will work and help with the energy crisis?" I said in a exaggerated voice of awe.

X groaned and pitches his nose.

"Axl please don't call me that. You won't believe how many people call me that every day, and I told them not to." he said in an annoyed voice.

I laughed.

"Alright X I was playing. But seriously what you think?" I said with a smirk on my face.

X closes his eyes and ponders the question.

"Well I have faith in Douglas and everyone else, but if it work will cut back the use of relays, and decrease energy usage." he said.

I nodded. "So X how Alia enjoy having more kids and the guardians enjoy having a little brother and sister?" I asked

X smiles and spoke. "The guardians and Alia love them. Alia plays with them a lot. Harpuia loves to play with vent and Leviathan loves to teach Aile how to swim. Fenrir and Phantom enjoy their company as well."

"Speaking of family. How is your little brother development coming along Axl?" Zero asked

I smiled slightly. "Grey developing just fine. Mom said he will be activated in a few months if you want to know more my twin brother or our mom will be happy to explain more about him." I said.

Zero stared at me confuse.

Your twin brother? Oh you mean Lumine yeah I'm surprise you accepted him so easily after the new generation rebellion, his dealing with sigma, and the tentacle to the head thing I figure you would be weary of him especially since he decided to look like you except in his old body color scheme and lacking the scar. I mean I understand you two are technically brothers since you and he are created by the same woman so sharing the same DNA data, and adopted him into the family per your and your mom request." Zero said still looking confused, but for a different reason.

I shrugged his shoulder.

"Well he was misguided. He just wanted a peaceful world even though his methods were wrong. After he spent some time in my head, and saw through my eyes the budding relationship between humans and reploids, the blurring lines between humans and reploids, and creation of carbons. He turned over a new leaf, and regrets what he done. That's why I ask X to give him a second chance, but I do find it a little creepy to be staring at me in his color scheme. He said something about his old body design being the old him, and that after spending time in my head he grown attached to my design. Pretty much he is more comfortable in that body." I said shivering from the fact that Lumine now looks like me.

"I agree with Axl we gave Wily and Vile a second chance. I believe Lumine deserve one too." X said.

I could tell Zero didn't like the mentioning of his father. He just got around tolerating him in the same room.

Zero shrugged

"Yeah, you're right I mean Vile went from a destructive nut who want to prove he is the strongest." Zero said

Zero and the gang stares at Vile talking to Ciel.

"To a less destructive nut with a love life I still don't see what Ciel see in him whatever it is she changed him for the better, but I still find Lumine copying Axl form is creepy." Zero said

Then I heard a pleasant and familiar voice

"Oh come now it is not that creepy." said the mystery voice.

Zero turned quickly ready to fight. Behind him I saw my brother Lumine.

"You snuck up on me Lumine. I must be slipping after this I am going to train in the simulators for a while." Zero said trying to play it off.

Lumine smiles the smile he did in Sigma palace on the moon. It still send shivers down my spine.

"Hello X Axl Zero the sage trinity want to see us." My brother said

We walked past technicians and engineers to the sage trinity. Standing by them was Vile, Ciel, Douglas, and Dr. Dopplar.

Mom smiles at me and Lumine. "Hello Axl, Lumine . Lumine how is your new body treating you?" Mom said

My brother twists his right shoulder around.

"It feels good. It nice to have a body again as nice and roomy my brother head is it's not exactly a place I want to stay especially alone with his thoughts especially when he saw Cinnamon or that female ninja in Giga City." my brother said with a pleased voice.

I glared at my brother and hit him in the arm. He just laughed.

"Shut up." I said, but he kept pushing.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with having a crush." my brother Lumine said with a smile that screams "I am enjoying this."

Mom giggles. "You two really do act like twin brothers." she said with a smile.

My brother grinned. "Yeah but I am more mature and smarter." he said

"Hey!" I yelled

Master Thomas Light coughed loudly to get everyone attention. "Alright everyone and Dr. Doppler the heads of the project will explain the nature of the experiment. if you please." Master Thomas said.

Gate nodded and stepped up.

"Thank you. Master Light, now as you all know we had an energy crisis in the past partly thanks to our inefficient transporter system. Now since that time we have made great strides, but we are continuing to research ways for the system to be more efficient, and we found a way." said.

He took out a remote and pressed a button on the remote. A hologram of the machine they were building appeared. nodded towards to continue.

"Now thanks to this improved transporter system longer range we will need less relays which mean less power being used to power these relays, and it uses the same amount of power as the current models. Now to test the system we will transport 4 volunteers to the transporter on the moon S-Rank Hunter team members: Axl, Lumine, and Vile and Human reploid scientist: Doctor Ciel Volunteered to test the transporter. They will be transported to the moon base and back. Now any question?"Doppler continued.

Mom raised her hand. "How safe is it?" she said in a worried voice.

I knew why she asked the question she is worried. tries to calm her fears.

"Of course the pre-test show 99.9% success rate, and theirs emergency reroute safety protocols if something goes wrong, so no need to worry." Dr. Doppler said assuringly.

My mom nodded her head. Then spoke up.

"Alright we are about to test the teleporter. Will all volunteers step on the transporter, and would all other personal go behind the control console." Gate said

I turned to my team and Ciel "Well team let get this started." I yelled.

"I am coming brother." said Lumine.

"Humph. Alright I'm coming don't get your armor in a bunch." Vile said rudely.

Ciel looked at Vile with a glare filled with daggers. "Vile what did I say about your attitude?" Ciel asked scolded.

Vile step back in mock surrender. "Not to be so mean all the time." he said timidly.

"That's right." ciel said.

As we walked I turned to Vile and made whipping as he and Ciel passed by. Vile flicked me off and grumbled his way to the teleporter. Lumine and I walked to the teleporter Lumine arms were folded in a bored fashion. Vile was just standing silently by Ciel, and Ciel was standing by Vile holding his arm. I was checking one of my buster pistols. spoke up from behind the control console.

"Is everybody ready?" said .

I and everybody else nodded.

"All right start-up the teleporter." Dr. Doppler said in an excited tone.

Gate begins pressing buttons and pulling levers and switches, and was monitoring something on his console. The other scientists in the room were staring at different monitors. Everybody else was staring at us.

"Alright Gate began teleportation." said.

press something in front of him, and the pad under us started to glow a bright yellow, and I started to feel weird. I looked around and saw myself and my team disappearing until I couldn't see the lab or my team anymore.

3rd Pov

was monitoring the results screen until the screen turned red with the danger sign showing, and the alarms blaring. Consoles started to explode injuring the scientists manning them. and everybody else look towards .

"GATE! WHAT HAPPEN!?" Dr. Doppler asked as he looked at his monitor trying to figure that out himself.

frantically press buttons on the main console trying to find out. After a few minutes of typing he froze.

"Doppler I Have bad news." said with a very worried voice.

Doppler looked at Doppler with fear in his eyes.

"What is it? Did you find them?" Asked Dr. Doppler.

Gate shook his head with regret. "I can't find them at all." said with a voice full of regret.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Upper ward in the garbage by Dr. Michel Clinic **

**3rd POV **

By Dr. Michel clinic in the upper wards a green with yellow accent appears in midair and landed in a pile of garbage bags. Vile got up shook his and wipe the garbage off him with a disgusted face hidden under his helmet. Vile looks around trying find something he would recognize.

Vile POV

I looked around my surroundings trying to find anything that I would recognize. "This doesn't look like moon base. The teleporter probably malfunctioned. I should've known something like this would happen. The only reason why I volunteered is because Ciel was testing it too." I said with an annoyed voice.

I froze and look around. "Damn it! Ciel and my other team mates aren't here. Ok I came here in one piece so that means they are probably somewhere in the city. I try to raise them on my coms." I said.

I put two fingers on my helmet. "Ciel, Axl, Lumine this is Vile I need your location please respond. *Static* Great my coms are broken. I hope Ciel is safe. She can handle herself as long mavericks aren't involved. Well I should search by foot then it is too low for me to fly." I said as I started walking.

I walked around the corner away from the dumpsters to the front of the building which looks like a clinic when I heard a pleading female voice with an accent from inside the clinic. "I didn't tell anyone I swear." said the female voice.

Then I heard a threatening male voice. "That was smart Doc. Now if Feros came around you stay smart." said the male voice.

(Sound like someone's in trouble.) I thought.

I grinned. "Heh. Looks like this going to be fun after all. It's time to play hero." I said powering up my weapons.

I entered the clinic. When I walked through the door I saw a guy and two other guys threatening who I assume is the Doc, but what I didn't expect to see was a raptor like creäture hiding behind cover, and they both saw me. The thug leader turns around holding and pointing a gun at the Docs head using her as a hostage. The Doc had a look of fear on her face.

"Who are you?" said the thug leader.

I laughed which I could tell scared the thugs. "The names Vile. Now you will put the doctor down and leave or I will force you too and you don't want that." I said with a voice that suggested that I want them to try and attack me.

The Thugs leader was about to shoot when at that moment the raptor creature jumped out of his hiding spot and shot the thug leader in the head sending him falling to the floor. His two lackeys reacted by shooting at me, and the raptor. I quickly took cover behind an operation table, and the raptor did the same.

3rd

As Vile and the raptor took cover and fired their weapons. The Doc who name is Doctor Michel was hiding behind a one of the operation staring at the battle between the raptor and the newly arrived green armored person with a shoulder cannon and missile launcher.

Dr. Michel POV

I poked my head out watching the fire fight. The one in green armor with the shoulder cannon was firing the Vulcan's attached to his armored fore arm, and shot one of the thugs. The C-Sec officer Garrus used his pistol to shoot the last thug, but not before he shot one of the explosive medical crates in the lab Garrus took cover just in time, but the green one was caught in the explosion and was knocked against the wall hard and fell to the ground. I ran towards the green one to check his wounds. I saw Garrus was already beside me. The green one groaned and tried to get up. "Don't get up. You might be seriously hurt. My name is I will treat you it the least I can do for saving me." I said.

"* Yeah usually an explosion like that could cause concussion. *" said garrus.

He looked at me with black T shaped visor that hides his face and laughs. It sends shivers down my spine it made sound like a psychopath. "Don't worry. It was my pleasure besides I had worse. I fought Omega once during the Elf wars. It will take a lot more than a couple of thugs to take Vile down. Also what is that thing, and can you understand a word he saying (he was pointing at Garrus)? All I am getting is "blarg blarg blarg"." asked the Green armored man.

Garrus and I stared at him in surprise. "Wait do you have an omni-tool?" I asked.

Vile tilted his head. "What in the world is an omni –tool?" he said.

Garrus spoke up. "Michel I suggest we treat him first than question him.* Garrus said.

I nodded.

I looked at his armor it wasn't anything I seen before. I don't remember soldiers wearing armor with a built-in missile launcher and cannon. Before I could treat him the door opened and three people came in a man wearing black N7 armor, a man wearing white armor, and a male krogan .

3rd POV

Shepherd enters the clinic after gunshots when the taxi landed. He and his squad entered the clinic weapons ready, and saw the dead bodies and explosion marks. He also saw Garrus the officer he met at C-Sec academy standing by trying to treat a green armored man with a shoulder cannon lying on the ground.

Shepard POV

Garrus saw me, and walked towards me. "Shepard good to see you. You're a little late Shepard I already took care of Fists thugs with a little help." he said.

Garrus stares at the Michel and the green armored man on sitting up on the ground. "He helped you? I nodded toward the person being treated." I asked.

"Yeah his name is Vile. He said he heard shouting and decided to investigate and saw the thugs threatening Michel and took action, but something off about the guy. He shows up out of nowhere, and is heavily armed and my guess mechanical enhanced. I mean his armor has built-in Vulcans, and a built-in shoulder cannon and missile launcher attached to what looks like a jet pack. He could be with a merc group or is a bounty hunter, but last I check they can't get or afford the tech he has. The weirdest thing though is the fact he doesn't have an Omni-tool, and he looked at like he never seen or heard of a turian before. He was surprised that there is alien life." he said to me.

I nodded. "That is weird let's ask him some questions." I said.

Then I heard Michel screamed. "OH MY…!" She screamed.

I and Garrus ran to the Doctor. "Doctor what's wrong?" I asked.

Dr. Mitchel looked at me. "Look for yourself." she said.

She showed me Vile's arm. What I saw was "interesting". Michel removed the green armor from Vile's left arm it was attached to a port on his forearm, the forearm jumpsuit. Once removed it showed a white arm covered with what looks like a plug on the forearm along with circuitry paths that glowed under his skin. It looked like a mixture of organic and synthetic material. I looked at with a surprise look in my eye. "Who or what are you?" I asked.

3rd

Everybody looked at vile not knowing how to react. Vile looked around with a questioning and annoyed look.

Vile POV

They all looked at with fear and uncertainty in their eyes. The one in white armor spoke up with urgency "Is this thing a husk Shepard?" the white armored one said. (Husk?) I thought.

The one in the black armor with a red stripe o his right arm spoke to his partner. "I don't think so Kaiden. He isn't some techno-zombie. Look he is very organic looking." he said.

Then he looks back at me.

Shepherd looks at me with a serious. "Tell me, who and what you are?" he asked in even tone.

I looked at Shepard. "Only if you answer me afterwards" I said.

He nodded "Alright deal." he siad.

"My name is Vile. I am a humanoid specifically a reploid and an S-rank Maverick Hunter part of Axl's squad. I volunteered to test…" I said until Shepard interrupted me.

"Wait what is a Maverick hunter, and what is a humanoid?" he asked.

"( Great the transporter probably sent me to some alternate universe or something. I would have dismissed notion if it wasn't for the aliens and the fact they asked what a reploid and maverick hunter is.) A Maverick hunter are specially trained police force that deal with high level criminals or high risk incidents and is led by Commander signas. Humanoids are what my race is called. We are made of 3 types humans, Reploids, and carbons. I am a reploid my mind is formed by a singular AI, and my body is made up of robotic parts and techno –organic organs everything except the brain." I said, but before I could finish my explanation the raptor guy and dino toad pointed their guns at me. I pointed my shoulder cannon at dino toad, and my right Vulcan arm at raptor guy.

"Shepard. Why are they pointing a gun at my face!?" I yelled.

I saw Shepard tell the raptor guy and dino toad something and they both lowered their weapons reluctantly. "Sorry about that. You the Citadel council and people in the Citadel have a fear of AIs. So development of AIs are illegal, and any AIs found must be decommissioned because they believe AIs will rebel against their creators." he said.

I looked at Shepard with anger and disbelief. "What you telling me that this Council not only made a group of people illegal they demand the murder of these people who already exist! Why, because they watched far too many cheesy Sci-Fi movies? Where I come from nobody would tolerate this especially X and my girlfriend Ciel." I said.

Shepard spoke again. "Vile calm down. I personal believe that AIs should have the same rights as organics, and I take it from wherever you came from have a similar mind-set, and the fact you got so angry means reploids are capable of emotions." he said which did calm me down a bit.

I looked at him. "Yeah pretty much. Reploids show full emotion form the birth, and thanks to development of techno organic upgrades we can do pretty much do everything humans can do, and I mean everything. Just ask my girlfriend." I said in a mischievous voice on the last part.

Shepard looked uncomfortable. "I'll... ask… later. So this Ciel is your girlfriend is she a reploid?" he asked.

"No she is human. A genus scientist. You see where I come from most humans are implanted with robotic parts at a certain age to support equality between humans and reploids. This causes the lines between reploids and humans to blur. The only way tells one from the other is to either open us up or by the triangle gem on a reploids forehead." I said.

Shepard raised his hand stopping me. "Let's talk about this later. Once we prove Saren is a traitor we will present him to the Council, so he can explain his origins. So Vile you want to help you are Police officer that deal with high level criminals and Saren is one?" he said.

"(maybe he can help me.) Sure I'll help you out only you help me find my team mates and girlfriend. We were a part of a transporter experiment they could be here somewhere." I said

Shepard nodded his head, and pulled out a patch. "Alright, but first you need this it's my old omni-tool stick it under your left hand." he said.

I did as I was told, and put my armor back on. An orange interface appeared over my forearm. "Wow this could come in handy." I said impressed.

"Yeah it has a translator a vital tool in this day and age. The name is Garrus by the way." said the raptor guy.

I got up in surprise. "You just spoke English." I said surprised.

Shepard laughed. "Yeah the omni tool has multiple tools. The most important is the universal translator, and codex an encyclopedia that has the latest info on the citadel races, and government. So when have time take a look it will answer most if not all of your questions." he said.

Then Shepard turns to Dr. Mitchel. "Doctor why were they after you?" he asked.

"Fist sent them to make sure I don't tell anyone about the quarian I treated. Thanks to Garrus and Vile I would be dead." she said.

"That means he knows where the quarian with the evidence to convict Saren is, looks like we are going to pay Fist a little visit." he said.

"Shepard it's your show, but please allow me to join you?" he asked.

Shepard smiled. "You didn't even need to ask." he said.

Garrus nodded. Garrus then turned to me. "Sorry about a gun at you. You saved the doctor so you're alright in my book."he said.

I nodded. Then Dr. Mitchel came to me. "Thank you for saving me. Sorry I couldn't treat you it just that I am not trained to handle your body type." she said looking very grateful.

"Don't worry like I said before I had worse. Beside my girlfriend can fix me up. Another scar to add to my collection now let's take down Fist and get the information." I said.

Dino toad laughed "HAHAHA! I like this guy. The names Wrex, and I got your back as long you got mine." said Wrex.

Kaiden came up to me. "My name is Kaiden. Sorry about earlier I was afraid you were a husk." he said.

"Yeah by the way what is a husk?" I asked.

Shepard spoke up. "We will explain later. Now let's go." he commanded.

"Alright. (I hope my team is alright.)" I said.

We exit the clinic and took a taxi towards Fists hideout.

**(author note: Well first chapter of my new mass effect and megaman crossover. Please rate and review so I can improve. Like said before we need more megaman\masseffect stories. I was inspired by Search for equality by Gunpro x and Reploids first contact by The Ping man. )**


	2. Chapter 2 The qurian that knew too much

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

**Radio**

***alien language***

**Chapter 2: The Qurian that know too much.**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards in Choras Den.**

3rd POV

(While Vile was heading towards the club.)

A few guards were standing around Choras Den ready for anything since Fist lost contact of the thugs he sent after Dr. Mitchel. When suddenly a certain person appeared out of thin air and fell on the ground. It was a boy with white hair and was wearing white armor with blue accents. The boy rubbed his head got up a looked around. All the guards with the Krogan bouncer pointed their guns at him. Lumine looked around and raised his hands as a sign of peace.

Lumine POV

"(Great. I am in an unfamiliar area surrounded by humans lead by some sort of toad lizard creäture.)" I thought.

I saw the giant toad point what looks like a shotgun at me and spoke in some sort of gurgle language.

"*WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING YOU KNOW FISTS ORDERS KILL ANYTHING THAT GETS IN AND THAT INCLUDES HIM NOW KILL HIM!*" the creäture yelled.

I couldn't understand a word it said, but I knew the universal gesture for kill him. Before the guns started blazing I used the thrusters in my legs to dash back behind the counter behind me. The guards started shooting in my direction hitting bottles of different colors full of glowing liquids. The stench hit my nose making me gag. I took out my buster pistol and morphed it into an Ice Rifle using Avalanche Yeti DNA stored on my copy chip.

"Alright I am surrounded by hostile humans led by some monster toad thing, and my dear brother and the rest of the team is nowhere to be found fantastic." I muttered the sentence to myself.

I popped out of cover to fire a few shots. I aimed for a man hiding behind a turned over table hitting him in the arm freezing him in a case of ice then shattering after a few seconds.

"SHIT! THE PUNK GOT CRYO-ROUNDS! DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU!" a thug yelled while taking cover behind a turned over table.

I spotted another thug taking cover behind a wall corner I tried to take him out. Firing few rounds before needing to let my weapon cool I popped back behind cover. I popped out to fire a few rounds, but it looks like they were expecting me as soon I poked my head out they concentrated fire on my position. I was hit in the arm some of my circuitry and artificial muscles exposed I gripped my arm in pain. I couldn't move out of my cover without getting my head blown off. I remembered my COMS, and tried to contact my team mates. I put two fingers on the com button on the side of my helmet.

"Mayday! Mayday! This S-Rank hunter Lumine calling any hunters in the area Vile, Axl, Ciel please respond! I radioed. There was no response but static.

I slammed my fist into the ground in anger.

"(Be a Hunter he said. It's a better opportunity than being a director of some elevator he said.) WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU AXL!?" I Yelled. I heard a gurgle laugh and more of that toads talking.

"*WHATS WRONG PUNY HUMAN!? AFRAID TO GET SHOT!? COME ON OUT AND I WILL GIVE YOU A WARRIORS DEATH!*" yelled the alien toad in his language.

"(This would be much easier if I could understand him.)" I thought.

"Ok I need to make me some breathing room, but how? Wait, I can morph my weapon into the bound bouncer using Earthrock Trilobit DNA" I said in realization.

I morphed my rifle into a weapon that looks like the double bullets. I popped out of cover and fired 3 balls of energy that bounced around the room hitting everything in the room.

3rd

The balls of energy bounced around the room hitting anything in their path. They knocked chairs and tables over, destroyed light bulbs, and left scorch marks on the walls and floors. One hit a thug in the head instantly killing him. One hit a couple of guys before dissipating, and the one last one hit the Krogan bouncer knocking him back a little. Lumine jumped over the bar counter, and ran toward the exit, but before he left he morphed into a runner bomb, and throw 5 grenades into the room. Lumine then skated down the ramp towards the door only to find out its lock and gave a mock salute.

Lumine POV

I placed a few bombs on the door to blow my out of here and find my friends. I ran to the other side of the room and took cover behind the ramp wall.

"I hope this works. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I said.

I pressed a button on forearm. I heard a large explosion I ran out of the recently opened door, and spotted a familiar face or mask.

(Few minutes before explosion.)

Vile POV

The Taxi landed by Choras Den entrance. I got out of the car along with Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and Kaiden. As we walked an explosion happened knocking back. Smoke and dust was everywhere causing everyone to cough.

"What the hell!" Sheapard yelled between coughs.

"What caused that explosion?" Garrus said as he armed his Mantis Rifle.

"OVER THERE!" I heard Wrex yelled.

I looked to the direction and saw …

"A RUNNER BOMB!" I yelled looking at the green skating reploid who looked at me.

Before could speak the runner bomb spoke in a familiar voice.

"Well. Well. Well. Why I didn't expect to see you here Vile." the runner bomb yelled before morphing into a white armored reploid with blue accents and white hair. I could see that others were stunned at the shape shifting reploid.

"What in the world? I take it this is one your teammates Vile?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah this is Lumine Axl's twin brother. He is a new generation reploid." I said pointing at Lumine.

Shepard spoke up. "We will get an explanation later now we need to go to Fist."

Lumine walked toward us with an amused smirk looking at Shepard and his friends. "My Vile you sure do keep strange company." He chuckled.

He turns to Shepard "I am right to presume you want to enter that facility for some reason." He asked.

Shepard nodded. "Yes we are looking for the man who owns this facility." He looks at the door. "Looks like you did most of the hard work for us. My name is Shepard." He said.

Lumine proudly smirked. "Let's just say they received a very explosive gift from me. My name is Lumine by the way."

Shepard made a hand gesture towards each team member. "This is Garrus, Wrex, and Kaiden my team mates." Lumine nodded.

"Alright Team let's move." Shepard commanded.

Before we entered Shepard handed Lumine an omni-Tool patch. "Here take this and put under your left hand."

Lumine did as he was told, and an orange interface appeared around his arm. "Interesting…" He said.

"It's an Omni-Tool it is must have in this society it has an encyclopedia called a codex, and a universal translator." Shepard said.

"Alright I will give a read later move on shepard." Lumine responded.

We followed Shepard through the destroyed door way, and up the ramp. Inside the bar we saw the damage the fight caused. There were bodies, scorched marks, and debris and bullet holes everywhere.

"Wow kid you caused a lot of damage even killed the Krogan bouncer." Wrex said impressed by the bloodbath.

"Yeah Lumine for once you caused more damaged than me." I said impressed.

Lumine smirked. "Yeah this guys just shot at me. It didn't help that I couldn't understand that what he called a Krogan."

"Yeah according to Wrex his kind is extremely durable. They have lots of redundancy systems meaning they take a lot of damage." I said.

We walked around to the entrance to a backroom storage facility spotting two workers pointing pistols at us.

"Stay back we will shoot." One of them said.

Shepard came up. "You guys might want go and find someplace else to work."

They nodded. "Yeah we don't like Fisk anyway."

After they ran out the door we continued down the hall to Fists office. The minute we entered we were greeted by two rapid fire turrets.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled.

Everybody took cover behind something. As the turrets fired I looked at Lumine.

"Lumine I will destroy the right turret you got the left!" I yelled.

Lumine nodded. "Alright."

Me and Lumine jumped out of cover I aimed my shoulder cannon and with a powerful blast destroyed the right turret. Lumine used his G-Launcher to destroy the left turret.

I nodded towards Shepard to let him know the coast is clear.

Fist lifted up his hands and shouted. "Wait I surrender."

Shepard took out his pistol and pointed at Fist. "Wheres the Qurian?"

"She is not here. I don't where she is. That's the truth." Fist stammered.

"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked no one in particular.

"He must be on the stupid end of the criminal underworld." Lumine said.

I nodded in agreement.

"He is no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex interjected.

Fist spoke up fearful. "Wait. I don't know where the Qurian is but I know where you can find her. She said she would only deal with the shadow broker himself."

"Face to face impossible. Even I was hired through an agent." Wrex growled.

Fist continued to talk. "Nobody meets the shadow broker ever. Not even I know his true Identity. But she didn't know that.  
I told her I would set something up, but when shows, it will be Sarens's men waiting for her.

Shepard's face harden. "Tell me where. Now. Or my green friend here will blow your head off notice the huge cannon." I aimed my shoulder cannon at Fist's head playing along with Shepard's bluff.

Fist's gulped loudly as I pressed my cannon forward. To his credit he spoke clearly. "Here in the wards. The back alley by the markets. The meeting should happen soon, if it hasn't started already. You can make it if you run."

I put my shoulder cannon in standby mode when Wrex shot Fist.

I stared at Wrex. Garrus and Shepard gave him a hard look.

"Hey what was that all about?" I asked.

"What the hell Wrex." Garrus yelled.

Shepard looked at wrex sternly. "We don't shoot unarmed prisoners."

Wrex huffed and pointed at Fists headless body. "And how many people died because of him, besides I told you I would kill him and I don't leave jobs half done."

Lumine spoke up. "We can talk about this later now we have to find this qurian."

"He is right. Double time people." Shepard yelled.

We all broke into a jog running out of the club heading towards the ally way.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards Alley way**

3rd POV

While the gang was running to the alley a Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was talking to a Turian backed up by 2 Salarians supposedly sent by the Shadow broker.

Tali POV

"Where is the Shadow broker?" I asked the turian in a demanding voice.

My heart was raising as I sensed something was wrong.

"Don't worry he will be here." He purred trying to run his taloned finger from my shoulder to my Elbow. I felt disgusted and pulled away.

He growled. "Do you have the data?"

"No way, the deals off." I said

Sensing that this was a trap I backed away subtly producing a tech mine ready to drop it and make a break for it. One moment the turian looked ready to rip my face off, the next 2 people appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground. One was a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a green jumpsuit underneath; the other was a boy with brown hair wearing a helmet white fin ears and a round crystal on the forehead and black armor with red accents. The blonde headed girl got up first, and then helped the boy in armor up.

"Ugh my head. Axl you alright…." The girl turned her head and noticed the turian and his group pointing their weapons at them. The boy I assumed name is Axl got up quickly, and pointed 2 weird-looking pistols at the group.

"Ciel I think we should get out of here. Now." Axl said in a calm voice.

"(This got complicated I can't throw the mine and just leave them here.)" I thought before the turian thug spoke.

"Well what do we have here? I don't know where you two came from, but move out-of-the-way and let us deal with the qurian, and maybe I won't kill you." The thug threatens.

The armored boy name Axl, and Girl he called Ciel looked at the turian confused. Then they at me and talked to each other.

"I don't understand a word they are saying, but it looks like they want the girl with the weird legs behind us." The boy said looking back at me.

"(They can't understand them? Don't they have omni-Tools?)" I thought in surprise.

"We can't let them have her they look like they want to kill her, and they don't look like a police force." The girl said.

The boy nodded, and they stepped back towards me. I threw the bomb at the group of thugs and tapped the girls shoulder tugging her to follow me. I lead them to behind some pipes while the thugs fired on us. While the boy was firing on the thugs with his pistols I dug into my pouch and pulled out two old model omni-tools patches. I gave them each a omni-tool. They looked at me confused.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" asked the girl.

I sighed took an imaginary patch tapped it on the underside of my left hand, and activated my omni-tool. They got the message. They took of their left glove and placed the patch under their left hand. The tool translator activated immediately.

"Hello can you understand me?" I asked testing to see if the omni-tools were still working properly.

They looked at in surprise, and nodded their heads.

The girl spoke up. "Yeah we can understand you. Where are we, and why they after you?"

"Yeah I would like to know that as well." The boy said while at the same time exchanging fire with the thugs.

"I will explain later, but let's just say they are bad people trying to kill me for something I have." I hastily explained.

They nodded.

"Well introductions are in order my name is Ciel, and this is Axl." The girl said.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." I responded.

After the introductions I heard a huge bang and then suddenly there was a huge explosion in the area where the thugs were or what's left of them. We looked toward where the shot came from and saw six people. Four were human. Two are wearing alliance armor, the other two wore armor similar to my newly acquired allies; one wore green heavy armor with Vulcan's on his forearms, and a missile launcher and shoulder cannon on his back. The other one looked like a white colored version of Axl with blue accents. The last 2 were non-humans one was a Turian; the other was a Krogan.

"LUMINE!" Axl yelled.

"VILE!" Ciel yelled.

I looked them. "You know them?" pointing at the green armored person, and the look-alike.

"Yeah Lumine is Axl's twin brother, and Vile is my boyfriend. They are all really skilled S-Rank Maverick Hunters." Ciel explained to me.

Before I could more questions our newly arrived saviors walked toward us. A man with white skin, short hair, and a scar over his right eye walked towards us. He turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head both as a response, and to get the ringing out of my ears. "I'm fine..." I notice that Ciel was hugging Vile, and that Axl and his brother were talking. The others were trying not to crowd around me.

"Dammit, Fist set me up," I turned a watch the man investigate the damage caused by the green ones cannon. "Damn Vile you got to hook me up with that cannon of yours." He said as he looked at the various pieces of turian and salarian body parts.

The green one named Vile laughed which sent shivers down my spine. "Maybe later commander." He said proudly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but who are you?" I interrupted.

The one in black armor turned towards me. "I am Commander Shepard, Human System Alliance, the human in white armor is Lt. Alenko . Officer Varkian is C-Sec, and Wrex …is an independent interest." Wrex chuckled sinisterly, making me wanted to stay as far away from him possible.

I tried to shy away, but Ciel noticed me.

"Don't worry based on what my friends told me these people are here to help you." she said trying to assure me that this people are here to help.

"I guess your right otherwise we wouldn't be talking. I know who they are, but who are you guys?" I asked Ciel.

"My name Ciel I am a scientist," She pointed at the green one "that's Vile," then she pointed at the twins ", and that's Axl and Lumine. They are Maverick hunters." She introduced.

"But where did you come from?" I pointed towards the spot I was in. "You just appeared out of thin air." I asked.

Shepard came up towards me. "Well we can talk about that later, but now what is your name and are you hurt?"

I rubbed my arm. "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and no I'm not hurt."

"Tali'Xor… Can you say it again please?" Axl asked.

"You can just call me Tali if it too much trouble. Now what do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

Shepard spoke in a kind, but patronizing voice. "We spoke with Dr. Michel, she said you might have information linking a turian by the name Saren to the Geth. That's why you are being hunted, you know those guys are probably Saren's men."

"Then I give you the information as thanks for saving me. It is more trouble than its worth. If you want it, it is yours Commander, but not here." I said.

Shepard nodded "Agreed, The keepers will clean this mess up," he looks at the bits and pieces. " or what's left of it."

Officer Garrus came up. "You guys go on ahead I will report this to C-Sec, but" he looks at the pieces of body parts. "it is going to be hard to explain why our attackers are all over the wall." He went to the scene on the radio talking to C-Sec.

Axl, Lumine, and Ciel came to me.

Axl came up to me with his hand out. "Hey like I said before my name is Axl Cossack." I looked at his hand confused. "Your supposed shake it. It is a sign of trust." He explained.

I nodded and took his hand, and shook it. "AAGGH!" he screamed.

I let go immediately and saw that he was grabbing his right forearm. "What is wrong?" I asked worriedly

Ciel and Lumine ran to his side Vile came later with everybody else.

"It's nothing just some damage from the fight." He said trying to brush off the pain.

Ciel and his brother Lumine didn't buy it. "Axl your injured we need to make sure it doesn't become worst. Now let Ciel take a look at your arm." Axl reluctantly allowed Ciel to take a look at his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alenko said trying to stop Ciel for some reason, but it was too late.

Ciel took Axl's forearm armor off and reveled something that almost made me jump back and aimed my shotgun at him. His arm was cover crimson looked that didn't quite look like blood, his 'blooded' white top forearm contained a port that interface with his armor. Ciel opened up his under forearm revealing what's look like a blend of organic and robotic parts, but it was clear as day that he is synthetic and based on the way he acted. He wasn't a VI he was an AI.

**(author note: I wrote this story to encourage more megaman/Mass effect stories. We need have enough halo/Mass effect crossovers and starwar\masseffect crossovers. I'm taking OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 3: The meeting**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: Lower wards alley way.**

**Axl POV**

I and Ciel were just standing looking at Tali, Vile was aiming his Vulcan at her, my brother aimed his buster rifle, and Shepard was trying to calm the situation.

"Tali put the gun down. He is an ally. I know AIs are illegal and supposed to be destroyed, but look at Axl, Lumine, and Vile. Look how they act they are living just like you and me." Shepard said trying to calm Tali down.

Tali responded with fear clear in her voice. "Wait you saying that Lumine, Ciel , and Vile are sythentics too?"

Shepard shook his head. "No, Ciel is human, but Vile is her boyfriend."

Tali looked at Ciel. "Are you crazy? You can't trust synthetics much less love them. They will always betray their creators. They are just machines. They are not alive."

I know by the look on Ciels face that Tali struck a nerve.

Ciel yelled at Tali in anger. "NOT ALIVE! They are alive just like you and me. They love, cry, and laugh just like you and me. They have parents just you and me. Axl and Lumine have a mother back home and she loves them like sons."

Shepard quickly got between me, Ciel and Tali, and spoke in a commanding voice. "TALI PUT THE GUN DOWN! You will get an explanation later."

Ciel hasten the repairs on my arm. "Alright Axl this only field repair. Some of the damage was taken care of by your self-healing systems, but I need a full medical facility to finish." Ciel said after she calmed down.

I nodded. "Thanks Ciel," I tested out my arm. "I should be able to hold out until we find the proper facility. Alright Shepard ready to go."

Shepard nodded. "Alright everybody to the embassies double time."

We ran to the nearest taxi calling station. As rode the taxi to the embassies I noticed that Tali was keeping her distance away from me, Ciel, Vile, and Lumine.

"I wonder why she seemed so afraid of us." I wondered out loud as I look through the codex.

Shepard spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "Well the average Citadel citizen mindset regarding AIs is that they can't be trusted, they will betray you, etc. I find it a little unfounded if you ask me, but you might find more info in the codex look up Qurian."

"I find it a little racist and robophobic." My brother spoke up.

Before I could look up Tali's species the taxi landed with a soft thunk we got out there was a man-made river leading to some sort of artificial lake. We walked past what appears to be a blue woman with tentacle hair. I looked at the codex on my omni-tool and found out her species is called asari. We went up some stairs to an office inside was an old grouchy white man in a white uniform, and a black man with a fatherly look wearing some sort of military uniform. The white man looked at Shepard with a disgruntled sigh.

"You're not making my life easy. Shepard, Fire fights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den including the use of high explosives? Do you know how many…" before he finished he noticed me, Ciel, Lumine, Vile, and Tali.

"Who are these people? A quarian, and some people in strange clothes, and" he looks at Vile "Does that one has a cannon on his back?" He looks at Shepard. "What are you up to, Shepard?"

Shepard looked at the man with a shit eating grin. "Making your day, Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson's too. This quarian has information linking Saren to the Geth."

Udina looked at Shepard in disbelief. "Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss…?"

"Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya" she said in response.

Udina crossed his arms. "We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" he asked.

"I was on my pilgrimage. A rite to adulthood for my people." She explained.

"(Pilgrimage?)" I thought.

"I never heard of this before." Shepard said.

I was interested as well so I listen more intently to her explanation. I noticed Ciel and Lumine was listening as well. Vile was just standing by Wrex arms crossed.

"It is a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone , we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value, in this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood." She explained.

"What kind of things are of value?" Ciel asked out of curiosity.

"It could be resources like fuel or food. It could technology or knowledge that will make life the flotilla easier." She answered with an 'I am not sure I should be explaining this to you' Voice.

Shepard spoke up. "Please continue. How you heard about Saren?"

Tali continued. "During my travels I began hearing I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile…"

"(The Geth drove her people into exile. I'll ask Tali about it later.)" I thought.

I continued to listen to her explanation. "The geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." She turned her head towards Udina and the black man. "I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core.

The black man spoke up. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

Shepard looked at Tali. "How were you able to get the data."

Tali answered with a hint of pride. "My people created the geth. If your quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." She opened her Omni-Tool and played the file. There were two voices one male, and the other female.

After listening to the audio we discovered that this guy Shepard is hunting Saren is working with somebody else trying to use the Conduit to bring back a hyper-Machine race called the Reapers that drove an ancient race called the Protheans to extinction and just disappeared.

"That is what I saw in my vision I received from the Beacon back on Eden prime. The reapers killing the Protheans." Shepard said in realization.

"The Geth believe that the Reapers are gods the pinnacle of non-organic life." Tali explained further.

Udina scoffed. "The Council is just going to love this!"

Shepard spoke with firmness in his voice. "The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them."

Anderson spoke up. "No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor."

Udina nodded. "Captain Anderson is right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about the Quarian, and our new friends?"

Tali looked at Wrex agitated. "My name is Tali." Then she looked at Shepard.

"You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you." She asked.

"I thought you had a pilgrimage." He said.

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait." Tali said with confidence.

Shepard smiled. "We could use all the help we can get welcome to the team Tali." Shepard shook Tali's hand.

I looked at Ciel, Vile, and Lumine. They know what I was thinking and nodded in approval.

I walked up to Shepard. "Shepard you saw what me and my team can do. As Maverick hunters it is our duty to protect and serve. So please allow us to help you?" I asked. "

Shepard nodded. "Alright, are you sure is your team alright with this?"

Vile spoke up. "Yeah I get to knock some heads so count me in."

My brother Lumine spoke up. "Mom will kill me if something happen to my dear brother. So count me in too."

Ciel came up. "I may not be a fighter, but I can offer my expertise in science and engineering. Plus this Saren guy needs to be stop."

Shepard nodded. "Ok but first you guys explaining to do. Like what are you guys, and why did you guys appear out of thin air."

Udina looked at Shepard. "What do you mean Commander who are these people?"

Anderson stepped up. "Udina allow them to explain."

Anderson nodded to Shepard. "Alright start by telling us who you are." Shepard said.

I started to tell them a little about myself. "My name is Axl," I pointed to my brother. "that is my brother Lumine," I pointed to Vile. "That's Vile," I pointed to ciel. "and that's Ciel."

"We are Humanoids from the planet Earth. Humanoids are split up into 3 types: Reploids, Humans, and Carbons. Specifically me and lumine are New generation Reploids, Vile is an old generation reploid, and Ciel is a human." I said.

Anderson spoke. "What is a reploid exactly?"

I sighed knowing this where it is going to get difficult. "Reploids are synthetics beings with evaluative AI based of 's designs for X. At first we were completely mechanical, but later thanks to advance in Biotechnology we were able to create techno-organic upgrades for reploids making us very close to humans allowing us to eat, taste, etc. Their two types: New generation, and old generation. New generation reploids like me and Lumine have the ability to take on the shape and abilities of other humanoids."

Udina scoffed. "You can't be serious."

I smiled knowing I am going to prove him wrong. "Oh really. (This is going hurt.) Well look at this." I took of my right forearm armor, and revealed my damaged arm with all the robotic parts showing.

Udina look like he was about to be sick. I then morphed into a runner bomb, and morphed backed.

Everybody except for Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and my team jumped back in surprise.

"We are Maverick hunters. A Maverick Hunter is a police officer who hunts down high rank criminals." I said.

"We were testing a new model teleporter that supposed to cut down on energy cost by using it to travel to the moon. But there was a malfunction, and we ended up here if you want to know our history in detail asked Ciel."

Udina and Aderson looked at us. "So you are all AIs?" Udina asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head and let Ciel take over.

"Yes. I am human, but my friends are AIs. In our society reploids are treated like equals. They are human in every way. They have emotions, and the will to survive. I believe that thanks to the malfunction of the teleporter we were transported to an alternate dimension\universe.

Anderson stopped Ciel. "So you're saying your from an alternate Earth where AIs and organics live in peace?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes in fact Vile here is my boyfriend."

Tali spoke up. "But that's impossible. Organics and synthetics can never live in peace. My people proved that when they created the geth."

Ciel looked at Tali. "At first when reploids were first created there were some rebellions."

Tali spoke up. "See…"

Ciel stopped Tali and continued. "But they were caused by the unfair treatment of reploids, and a mad man taking advantage of the situation to realize his ambitions. I wonder Tali what caused the Geth to drive you're people away?" Ciel asked seriously.

Tali looked at Ciel with anger in her eyes. "They turned on us. When we created the Geth 300 years ago they were simple VIs we built them to make our lives easier, but we needed them to perform more complex task so we networked them together essentially they shred brain power. Over the years we kept adding more geth to the network, and each time they gotten more intelligent more abstrac. Until one day a geth worker ask its quarian master questions like "Am I alive?" "Why am I here?" "What is my purpose?" "Do I have a soul?"

I paused at that statement flashing back to when I asked those questions to my mother when I found one of her philosophy books.

I looked at Tali. "What is wrong with those questions?" I asked.

Tali continued. "The greth were created to engage in mundane, repetitive, or dangerous labor. That's fine for machines, but it won't satisfy a sentient being for long. The geth were showing signs of rudimentary sentience and independent thought. That means if the geth were intelligent we were essentially using them as slaves. It was inevitable that the newly sentient geth would rebel against their situation. We knew they would rise up against us, so we acted first a general order went out to quarian controlled space to permently deactivate all geth. The geth reacted to this order violently.

I could basically feel Ciel's anger. Lumine and vile remained calm, but I knew they didn't like this history lesson.

Shepard spoke in a calm voice. "You can't blame them for fighting for their survival."

Tali try to defend her people actions. "We had no choice the geth were on a verge of revolution. By acting quickly we end the war before it began. The hope was that most geth were still little more than machines, but the geth evolved further than anticipated. The war was long and bloody millions upon millions quarians died at their hands. We escaped to space. We feared they would pursue us, but they never came beyond the veil. Now we drift through space, exiles searching for a way to reclaim what's ours."

Vile spoke in a rude manner. "Hard to feel sorry for you. Your ancestors tried wipe out a species."

Tali responded in anger. "We made a mistake when we made the geth in the first place, but we didn't make a mistake when we went to war with them. If we had not acted they would have wiped us out. They are a sythentic life form they have no use for organics none. Why do you think they cut themselves off from the rest of the galaxy? Why do you think they killed every organic that tried to contact them."

Ciel spoke back with slight anger in her voice. "Your ancestors didn't leave a very good first impression of organics. Your ancestor's mistake wasn't creating the geth. Your ancestor's mistake was trying to keep a race enslaved when it was clearly sentient, and jumping to unfounded conclusions."

Tali responded anger clear in her voice. "You really think things would be different if we just talked?"

Ciel spoke in calm voice. "Yes, I do think things would have been different. They were your people children Tali, and they betrayed them."

Tali looked at ciel. "How dare you. You sound like that geth sympathizer Korris. They drove us from our homeworld, and close to extinction."

Ciel keep her cool. "Did they know any better? Did your ancestors teach them right from wrong, the difference between children and adults, or was the only thing they know was existence and non-existence."

I spoke up. "She is right Tali. Just because something is synthetic doesn't mean he or she want to exterminate organics. Those questions that the geth asked were the same questions I asked my creator. My mother."

Tali looked at me surprised.

"You called your creator mother?" she asked.

"Yes and she treats me and my brother Axl like sons." Lumine answered the question for me.

Tali looked down. I could tell she was deep in thought.

Shepard spoke up.

"We can talk about this later. Now we need to figure out whether not we should tell the Council. This is the first time we have a first contact from another dimension much less from an alternate Earth where organics and synthetics live as equals." Shepard said.

Udina spoke up. "Well we can't keep something this big away from the Council. We can use this defining moment in history to get humanity a Council seat."

Anderson argued with Udina. "We can't just tell the council about this. You know their laws about AIs they will probably ordered Ciel friend's death, and if their world comes here looking for them we might have a war on our hands."

Ciel interrupted. "Excuse me. Maybe I can act as ambassador for our Earth and talk to the Council and tell them our story. I am sure they are reasonable, and as a sign of good faith officially offer the service of the Maverick Hunters to help with the capture of Saren. Also since we are not part of the Council the AI laws don't affect us."

Udina nodded. "I don't know maybe I can pull some miracle. I will go to the Council and prepare them for your arrival. Take a few minutes to prepare your selves."

Udina leaves to prepare the Council for our arrival. Anderson came up to me, Ciel and Shepard.

"I am goig to the Council as well. Udina are going to need help."

He gives us a nod and leaves out.

Shepard looks at my group. "You sure you don't want to keep this on the down low?"

Garrus gave his two-cent. "Yeah you could cause a controversy on so many levels , plus it could end with your deaths."

Ciel responded. "I believe that it's better to be up front and avoid secrets in this situation."

I nodded "I agree. It will make it easier to gain your Council trust."

Shepard shrugged. "Alright, if anything happens I got your back. I haven't know you guys long, but I could tell your good people."

Garrus walked. "I owe Vile for the support at the Clinic."

Wrex spoke up. "I like the Vile guy."

Tali spoke up and what she said surprised me. "I help you out too I owe you guys for saving me."

Ciel nodded. "Thank you everyone."

"Alright let's get going. Why do I get the feeling we are in for a lot of headaches?" I asked.

Shepard groaned. "You have no idea."

We walked out the door towards the Council building.

**(author note: Im takeing OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Council

**(Arthur note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 4: The Council **

**Year:22XX**

**Location: Earth**

**System: (megaman dimesion) Sol system**

**Section: R&D Lab**

**3rd POV**

In the Hunter's R&D lab , , and the recently called professor Gaudile were working on fixing the teleporter and trying to find where the Ciel and the S-Rank hunters went to along with Douglas and Cinnamon.

POV

I and everyone else worked hard removing panels, looking at wires, and looking at measuring instruments trying to figure out what went wrong.

"I can't believe this happen." I said while wiping sweat from my brow.

"We had the calculations right. We even double-check 100 times over." I went back to work.

"What could have gone wrong?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Dr. Doppler said.

He shivered. "I hate to see what Master Cossack would do to us."

I shivered with fear. "Yeah we end up sending both her sons to god know what. I don't think the four guardians and their armies, X and Zero combined can stop her when she is mad." I continued to work until Gaudile called everybody over.

"I think I found the problem." Gaudile said.

I and everybody else walked over to where Gaudile was. He pointing at some burned out wires.

"What was the problem?" I asked.

He looked me. "Well see these fuses and wires they couldn't handle the power. So when you started your teleporter the fuses blew causing the teleporter to receive an extra jump in power causing…"

"The teleporter to send our friends beyond the moon." I finished.

Gaudile nodded. "That's right. But I believe if we check the tracking computer and if they are still giving off the energy signature from the teleporter radiation we can…"

"Trace their exact location! Gaudile you're a genius!" said.

"Yes one problem solved, but the second is that whoever we send to get them would have to take one portable version of the teleporter we were going to test next week and we don't even know if it will work." I said.

"Well we have to try something. It is our fault for not making sure the parts could handle the energy." said.

"Alright, I will go get the portable transporter." I said.

"I'll call X, Zero, and the Sage trinity to explain our findings." Dr. Doppler.

I turned towards Gaudile. "Can get the teleporter working?"

Gaudile laughs. "You kidding I can get this working within the hour."

I nodded. "Alright lets to work."

3rd POV

After an hour the teleporter was finished, and the sage trinity, X, Zero, and The Four Guardians: Sage Harpuia Light, Fairy Leviathan Light, Hidden Phantom Light, and Fighting Fefnir Light entered the lab.

Kalinka Cossack looked at and with worry. "Did you find them. Did you find my children?"

nodded. "Yes we found them, but based on these coordinates they are in an unknown location possible another dimension or alternate universe."

X looked at with disbelief. "But Gate wouldn't take a lot of energy to cause something like that?"

Master Thomas Light spoke. "It is quite possible the surge of energy the teleporter received combine with its efficient design allow I to teleport your friends to this alternate dimension."

nodded. "That is correct. Now we have a plan. We can send a small group of people with a portable version of the teleporter and a inter dimensional communicator to find or rescue them if they are in trouble. We don't know what to expect so we going to need volunteers the best of the best. Cinnamon already volunteered to go and give medical aid."

X nodded and looks toward the Four Guardians. He looked at his children and before he said something they spoke up.

"I am going father." said the green reploid Sage Harpuia.

"Yeah I gotta save my cutey Lumine." Followed the blue water reploid Leviathan.

"Besides if we lose Axl and Vile. I lose my sparring partners." The fire red orange reploid Fefnir said pointing his fist in his open hand.

"Where my sister and brothers go I go." Phantom simply said.

X looked at them with a proud smile. "Alright you have my full permission to go. You will go as soon as you are ready."

X looked at Zero. "Zero let their respective Second in commands know that their generals are on mission given by me personally."

Zero smiled. "Sure old buddy. I will let them know."

After Zero left X turns towards his Guardians. "How soon can you guys leave?"

Harpuia smiles. "Immediately Father."

X nodded. "Doppler. Gate. Is the experimental teleporter ready?"

Gate nodded. "It is ready to go let us know when they are ready."

"I am going as well." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to Kelinka Cossack wearing some sort of custom armor instead of her sage robs.

"Wait you can't go you're one of the sage trinity." X said.

walked up to x "Let her go I would have done the same for you, and you would done the same for your kids."

X sighed knowing his father was right. "Alright everybody to the teleporter pad."

Sage harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir carrying the portable teleporter, Hidden Phantom, Cinnamon and Master Kelinka Cossack stepped on the pad.

"Remember Ciel should be able to get the portable teleporter working so don't worry about trying use it. Alright everyone ready to go!" Dr. Doppler yelled.

"Yes we ready get on with it!" said Fefnir impatiently.

"Alright beginning teleportation sequence." announced.

The scientists began to touch levers and buttons. The teleporter lite up with a buzz the six volunteers started to disappear until they were gone.

"God speed. God speed." X silently said.

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the lobby of Citadel Tower.**

Ciel POV

I and my friends were walking towards the entrance to the Councils Chamber. As we walked we were stopped by a C-Sec officer. He was looking at my boyfriend particularly.

"Sir are you authorized to carry those…" he looks at Vile's heavy cannon and missile launcher.

"weapons." He finished.

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice.

"They are here with me to see the Council to discuss some important business." Anderson said walking towards us.

The C-Sec officer nodded. "Alright, move along."

We followed Anderson to the chamber.

"Thank you for clearing us." I said.

Anderson smiled. "Not a problem. "Now come on Udina just got finish presenting the Quarians evidence to The Council. Now he is preparing the Council for your arrival. I hope you know what you are doing."

I sighed. "I hope so too."

We walked upstairs into the chamber we see Udina's voice and what I assume to be the Councilors talking.

"You wanted proof their it is." Udina said with assertion.

"This evidence is irrefutable ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his spector status, and bring all efforts to bring him in to answer for his crimes." Said the Turian Councilor.

"Wait, I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren, Matriarch Benezia." Said the asari Councilor.

"Who is she?" Shepard stepped up to ask.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." She answered.

"(Interesting)" I thought.

The salarian Councilor spoke up. "I am more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?"

"Only what we extracted from the geth memory core. The Reapers were ancient an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson answered.

Shepard followed. "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is their prophet for their return."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren is searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson finished.

"Do we even know what this conduit is?" The Salarian councilor asked.

"Sarens thinks it can bring back the Reapers that is bad enough." Shepard answered.

The Turian councilor scoffed. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, We would have found something!"

Shepard talked back. "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

I whispered towards Axl, Lumine , and Vile. "Am I the only one that think these guys are a little bit hard-headed?"

They all shook their heads. I was afraid of that they rarely agreed on anything.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the conduit, but we don't really know why." The Asari Councilor answered back.

"The Reapers are obviously myth Commander. A convenient lie to cover Sarens true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." The Salarian followed.

Shepard stepped forward. "Fifty thousand years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization, if saren find the conduit it will happen again."

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a spectre. The Council stripped him of his position" The Turian yelled.

Udina yelled angrily at the Council. "That is not good enough! You know he is hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." The Salarian Councilor said.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Udina said.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus sytems! We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few human colonies." The turina councilor yelled.

I saw Axl was about to speak up, but Lumine stopped him shaking his head.

Shepard spoke up. "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us!"

Udina nodded his head. "Shepard's right I am sick of this Council and its anti-human bull…"

The Asari cut him off before he could finish his curse. "Ambassador! There is another way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." She then looks at the turian councilor.

"No it is too soon. Humanity is not ready for that responsibilities that come with joining the spectres." The turian objected.

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador get his spectre. Everybody's happy." Shepard reasoned with the Turian.

The councilors nodded to each other, and pressed something on the board in front of them.

The Asari spoke to Commander Shepard. "Commander Shepard step forward."

Shepard walked forward.

The asari continued. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special tactical and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The Salrian continued for the Asari. "Spectres are not trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle those whose actions elevate them above rank and life."

"(Sound kinda like the Maverick Hunters.)" I thought.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. Theyare the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." The Asari continued.

The Turian continued. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human spectre commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The asari finished.

"I am honored." Shepard responded sincerely.

"We are sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He is a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." The salrian councilor said.

"Anyway I could find him?" Shepard asked with a military demeanor.

"We will forward any relevant files to ambassador Udina" The turian Councilor said.

I walked up to Shepard. "Congratulations Shepard." I said happily.

"Thank you, but I am just doing my duty." He said humbly.

"I think you earned it." Axl said with grin.

"Being a spectre according to the codex is a high honor. I think you are perfect for the job." Lumine commented.

Vile just gave a nod in approval.

"Now to the next section of our meeting, Udina you were saying that we have a first contact scenario of a unique nature?" the asari councilor asked.

"Yes Councilor. In fact their Ambassador and her bodyguards are here now." Udina said.

He motions me to come forward. I walked towards the pad with Vile, Axl, and Lumine behind me facing the Councilors.

"Is this a joke? She is human not a new alien species. And does why is green one carrying around a cannon?" The Turian Councilor said with an annoyed voice.

"Why does everyone keep asking me about my weaponry?" Vile asked annoyed as well.

"Well to be fair Vile you are pretty much a walking armory." Lumine said.

"And that does not count your hidden weapons." Axl added.

"Quiet." I whispered.

The Asari Councilor also quieted down her friend. "Now I am pretty sure The Ambassador has a good explanation for this." She said.

She nodded towards Udina. "Yes but I think it's better if we let Ambassador Ciel explain her and her friends situation."

I nodded. "Hello Councilors I am Ambassador Ciel representative of the Humanoids."

"I am Coucncilor Tevos of the Asari." Tevos said.

"I am Councilor Valern of the Salarians." Valern said.

"And I am Councilor Sparatus of the Turians." Sparatus said.

I bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"You said you are humanoids, yet you are human. Why is that?" Valern asked.

"Well to start humanoids don't just consist of humans. There a 4 groups: Humans, Reploids, carbons, and Pseudoroids." I explained.

"Wait what are Reploids, pseudoroids and Carbons." Valern asked.

"(And here comes the hard part.)" I thought.

I sighed preparing myself. "Reploids are the synthetic part of our people they are genric replicas of humans with a mixture of mechanical and techno organic parts with AI runtimes in evaluative scale which make them learn at the same way a human learns. They can feel, eat, etc. Their two types new generation and old generation: New generations have copy chips that allow them to shape shift in other humanoids, and old generation reploids are reploids without those abilities. . Carbons are a recent development the result of years of biomechanical and techno organic research. They are essentially natural-born cyborgs that can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human or a reploid and a reploid decide to procreate thanks to their techno organic bodies. Pseudoroids are completely mechanical. They are AIs who don't feel comfortable with the techno organic upgrade and decide to stay completely mechanical and usually are designed after humanoid animals. You we are from another dimension an alternate Earth where organics and synthetics live in peace as equals. In fact my bodyguards are reploids and the green one is my boyfriend. I and my friends were testing a new teleporter model when something went wrong and we were transported to your dimension."

The Councilors stared at me in disbelief especially Sparatus.

"Is this a bad joke? First you say that Saren is trying to bring back an ancient genocidal machine race. Now you seriously expect us to believe that your friends here are from an alternate Earth where synthetics and organics live in peace, and that 3 of your friends are AIs that can possible shape shift." Sparatus said.

Tevos looked at me seriously. "Do you have any proof of your claims?" Tevos said the skepticism clear in her clear voice.

"Of course we have proof. In fact your C-Sec officer can scan me and my friends with his omni-tool" I nodded towards Axl , Lumine and Vile to come up.

"Alright we will indulge you. Officer Garrus scanned them." Sparatus ordered.

The three came up to me. Then Garrus scanned Axl, then Lumine, me, and finally Vile.

Axl POV

Garrus scanned us and pressed a few buttons on his omni-tool which I assumed was to send the results to the Council. The look on their faces was priceless they all had look of fear and stupor on their face.

"I think they believe us now dear brother." Lumine said in his signature cold voice.

After a few seconds Sparatus finally. "Your bodyguards are AIs! Are you crazy?! They should be destroyed immediately!" Sparatus yelled.

Me and my squad got our weapons ready, but Ciel signaled us to stop.

"Hey you don't talk about destroying my friends like that. In my dimension what you were about to suggest would be murder!" Ciel yelled back.

"Murder they are just machines. They don't value organic life we are useless to them. They will always betray you, and Dimensions it is obvious that you created them, and using this Dimension nonsense as a poor excuse to avoid being puinish." Sparatus accused.

Tevos spoke up. "Sparatus calm down. Now!"

Sparatus reluctantly stopped talking.

She looked at Ciel. "Now I don't exactly believe your dimension story, but I will give your group a benefit of a doubt even if your friends…" She looked at us with some fear. "are AIs since according to Udina you protected organics even though it was illogical to do so, and I can see your friends clearly are different from our conceptions of AIs based on their actions. So we will ask your group some questions starting with the leader of your security team."

She looked at me. "Now Axl" she said my name with some apprehension like I shouldn't have a name.

I stepped up "Yes mam."

"Tell us about yourself. Who created you and for what purpose?" Tevos asked surprisingly calmed.

"And what kind of reploid are you?" Valern added.

"I am a new generation reploid created by my mother human scientist Cossack." Before I could continue Valern spoke up.

"Excuse me if I understand you correctly you consider your creator your mother." Valern asked with confusion.

I nodded. "Yes, and she considered me her son. You see she is infertile, and she always wanted a child so she created me, and my twin brother Lumine preparing for us like a parent for a child in fact I have a little brother on the way."

I was going to continue when suddenly 6 figures popped into thin air. One was a skinny young man wearing green flight armor with 2 swords, one was a young woman with a helmet in shape of hair in a ponytail wearing blue armor made for underwater combat with a harpiua, one was a muscular young man with fire-red orange armor carrying 2 huge busters and a machine on his back, and was wearing armor reminiscent of a ninja with a white mask, however 2 were unlike the others because they look like they weren't equipped for combat instead one was a cute innocent looking young woman with blond hair that seemed to end into the shape of angel wings and wearing white a nurse outfit, and the other one has blond hair and was wearing custom armor with the sage symbol. I recognized all of them.

"MOM! CINNAMON!" I and Lumine yelled.

Mom saw me and Lumine and ran over to us with tears in her eyes hugging us in embrace.

"MY BABIES! I thought I lost you." mom cried hugging us even tighter.

"Mom can't breathe." I said trying to breathe in.

"Uh mom we are in the middle something very important right now." Lumine said pointing at a confused Council.

Mom, cinnamon, the four guardians looked at the Council members.

"Uh who are these guys?" Fefnir asked pointing his thumb at the Council.

Tevos composed herself. "We are the Citadel Council ruling body of Citadel space. Based on what we just saw it seems Ambassador Ciels story of inter-dimensional travel is true."

I saw glint in mom's that showed she entered politician mode.

"So Ciel explained everything I take it?" She asked.

"Yes it is clear that she was telling the truth." Spartaus said while Valren nodded.

Tevos nodded. "So is it true you're from a world where organics and synthetics live in peace?"

"Yes why is that so strange?" my mom asked curious.

I stepped up to explain. "Well mom here they believe that AIs are untrustworthy and will betray its creator."

"Pretty much their ancestors watched way too many bad robot movies, and made AI creation and research illegal and all AIs already created must be destroyed." Vile said.

Cinnamon tilted her head and looked at the Council.

"Do you really believe that why?" she asked innocently.

The Council looked at Cinnamon with uncomfortable looks more likely due to their belief about AIs being shaken by Cinnamon's innocent look alone. Mom looks at the Council.

"I take it your opinions changed somewhat, since my Sons and their friends are still here?" she asked in a calm voice, but the motherly instinct to protect us was clear in her voice.

The guardians got ready to fight.

Tevos nodded. "Yes after what your son described, seeing how they interact, and seeing the loving affection between you and your sons we might be wrong about AIs. Since this a first contact scenario we usually offer your nation an embassy in the Citadel, but due to the unique nature pf the situation we would like to discuss this in private. Meeting Adjourned. Please keep this quiet until we say otherwise the average citizen doesn't know what we know. We will contact Udina pnce we made a decision."

"While your here. Officer Garrus and Commander Shepard please escort our guest around the Citadel. If C-sec gives you trouble use your Spectre status.

"Yes sir." Shepard and Garrus responded.

Mom nodded. I motion mom and everyone to follow Shepard, Anderson, and the rest of the group outside the chambers.

**(author note: Well that's CH 4 Im still takeing OCs for all species specifically qurians, and humanoids(all types) PM me or post all OCs on the review section. Thank you for reading. I am new to writing so please review no flames., but no flames. Also feel free to use the concepts in this story to write your own. I am also looking for co-Arthurs to help me proof read and write better. PM me if anyone interested.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Intermission

**(Author note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 also here what vile basically look like mix with vile MK3 art/ProjectRCL-Character012-VAVA-Worst-383074705 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of are the Sage Trinity (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 5: The Tour **

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the lobby of Citadel Tower.**

3rd POV

Everybody was in the lobby talking after they were given omni-tools courtesy of the Council. Fefnir was talking to Wrex comparing stories of battle, Vile and Ciel was talking to Garrus and Kaiden, Anderson and Udina was talking with Hidden Phantom and Sage Harpuia talking about each other's earth and politics, Fairy Leviathan was flirting with Lumine at his expense while he and his brother was talking to their mother along with Shepard. Tali was away from the group watching at the newly arrived synthetics her prejudice shaken to the core. She remembers how Axl's mother acted when she found them, and how Axl and Lumine acted back. She continued watch deep in thought as Axl and Lumine mother hugged them and the looks of embarrassment. Unknown to her Cinnamon was walking towards to talk to her.

Tali POV

I watched as the newly arrived reploids as they are called interact with everyone. They act so organic.

"( truly love her creations like they are her own children, and they truly love her back. Could it be programming? No based on what Axl said reploids learn the same way humans do. So it must be real. Is it possible that if we treated the geth like how the reploids are treated in their world we would still have a home world. Is Korris right?) I thought.

"Hello." She said in a sweet innocent voice.

I turned around a reploid with blond hair wearing what looks like medical attire.

"My name is Cinnamon what is yours." The reploid asked innocently.

I jumped back a little not expecting anyone to talk to me especially a synthetic.

"My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayaa." I said nervously.

Cinnamon giggles. "That's a pretty long name."

"(She is like an innocent child.) Yeah it is common for my people." I said still feeling unsure.

"That stuffy in their why do you wear it?" she asked.

"Because my people have weak immune systems due to living on sterile ships for 300 years." I said angry at her for asking.

"Oh I am sorry I should have known. Axl told how your people end up becoming nomads." She looked like she was about to cry.

I instantly regretted my action. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said apologetically trying to stop her from crying.

She wipes her tears. "That's okay. I touched a sensitive area. I should have known better."

"(Time to change the subject.) So you're a reploid?" I asked seeing the jewel on her forehead.

"Yes. I am nurse my job is to heal humans and reploids." She said innocently.

I nodded surprised at her innocence. When I turned my head and saw heading my way.

"Excuse me. Tali." called.

"Yes." I answered.

"My sons told me about your people plight, and according to this Codex your people have an immunity problem correct?" she asked

"Yes that is correct." I answered wondering where this going.

"My sons Axl and Lumine asked if there is any way we can help. I am going to talk to my leader about providing medical aid to strengthen your people immune system. We would also provide resources if the talks with the Council go through. Would your people accept our aid, and an offer to stay until we can get your home planet back through negotiation considering your people lack of trust towards synthetics." She asked.

I looked at her for a good minute.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I broke out of my stupor. "I just never thought that a synthetic would help my people."

She smiles. "Well that just proves that he is just alive as you are."

"Yeah maybe your right. To answer your question I doubt it. I mean the geth sympathizers would be more trusting, but I doubt everyone on the Admiral Board except for Korris, and most of the conclave would vote for accepting your aid." I said truthfully.

She nodded. "I understand considering your people's history with AIs. I wonder how they would react to my society. They probably consider me a mad woman for treating Axl and Lumine like sons."

I laughed at the amount of truth those words hold. "I called your society crazy for treating AIs as equals and trusting them. I am pretty sure almost all the migrant fleet would erupt in debates over the news of your society attitude towards AIs, and the carbons I mean a hybrid of reploids and humans natural born cyborgs."

I decided to ask her something that been on my mind.

"Was it always like this?" I asked curiously.

She sighed. "No, it wasn't a smooth transition. There was the start of the Maverick wars which led to the formation of the Maverick Hunters." She explained.

"What is the Maverick War? Axl and Ciel touched on it, but not in detail." I asked.

"Well it was culmination of 8 rebellions, and a few smaller ones in between, but get the full detail I will start at the beginning. It all started with the rivalry between two robot genius Wily and Light. He and Wily were friends until Light won the Nobel Peace Prize then Wily rivalry turned into angry jealously, and he swore he would prove to the world that he is the better Scientist. So he stole and reprogrammed eight robots he and Light build together and renamed them the robot masters, and build a robot army to take over the world. In response the situation Rock asked to convert him into a fighting robot to fight Wily reluctantly agrees. Wily tried to take over ten times creating eight new robot master each time. He even created a robot that sole purpose was to destroy Megaman his name was Bass, he later becomes an ally/rival to megaman. He was driven further into his insanity when he discovered a sentient energy source called Evil Energy. Fortunly Duo a robot form space who mission is to destroy all Evil energy came to earth, and destroyed the majority of evil energy on earth before he left to parts unknown. After the 10th attempt he went into a design fury. He put all of his time, sweat, blood, and robotic knowledge to create the ultimate robot that would surpass Lights creations using the research he conducted on Evil energy to create a Virus that would give the robot great power and making him a killing machine." she explained.

"Who was this robot?" I asked with some fear.

"He named this robot Zero. When Zero was complete enough to fight he sent him out to destroy everything. When Megaman, Protoman, and Bass went out they stopped him, but at the cost of their lives along with Rush megaman's robot dog, Tremble Bass wolf, and Roll died trying to support them with healing items. Wily took Zero's remains to finish him, and later seal him loss of Rock aka megaman, Blue aka Protoman, and Roll sons and daughter in 20XX caused Light to question himself. You see robots during that time were like your VIs with AI properties they can act on their own, but they still need to be programmed and they couldn't really imagine, discuss philosophy, and completely bound by the 3 laws. He felt he cheated his children out of a life. He decided to use the lab he built-in the mountains away from civilization to begun work on his greatest creation to guide and protect the world: Megaman X a robot that can think, feel, and can evolve in the same matter as life. A robot that can make decisions completely on his own he built X within a year of straight work and little sleep preparing him like I prepared my sons like a parent for a child. After completing him knowing he won't be there to test his mental state to ensure he knows right from wrong he sealed X in a capsule hooked up to simulator that would test his mental state and teach him right from wrong. Shortly after disappeared to parts unknown to search for Wily to settle things between the two even after years of world takeover attempts he still believed that the friend he knew is still in that shell of a madman. He succeeded eventually, but that's another story. Before he set out to find Wily he sent my father basic blue prints of X design. Years later when he died of natural causes and left all his research to me which include the blue prints, and a project to develop a way for robots to morph into desired designs to make them more versatile. I was 30 at the time that same year I found out I was infertile." She looked down sadden.

I felt sorry for her. For a Quarian family is very important. Not to be able to have children is a very great tragedy right next to death of a family member for a Quarian. "I am sorry." I said truly.

She smiles. "Don't worry about it. As I was saying when I found out I was extremely sadden by the news. I wanted children so I turned towards robotics to have them. It took me two years to build Axl using X's blue prints and the copy chip my father started and I finished. I activated him for a short time to teach him things a parent would teach a child those were the greatest moments of my life. By late 20XX 30 years after X being sealed I received a message from saying that he found a way to extend the human life span through the use of mechanical parts and stasis capsules. I meet with in an undisclosed location and went through the operation. I discovered that went through the procedure and realized his foolishness, and explained what he done to Zero infecting him with the Virus that will spread and infect the world. At that time a scientist by the name of discovered Lights laborotory. We prepared for the worst: Light made armor upgrades for X, Wily and I tried to develop a way to destroy the virus. We came up with a theory that the copy chip installed in Axl can be used to make a reploid virus proof, but to make sure it worked properly I had to seal him in a diagnostic capsule for long time. I refused for a long time." She continued with some sadness near the end.

She looked up staring at the ceiling.

"During those years found X and studied, and by early 21XX created robots based on X's design called reploids knowing that he wouldn't create perfect copies, and the fact they were viewed as simple machines by the majority of people. We knew problems would arise from poor treatment, and flaws in the processor, and they did: an incident was recorded of a reploid hurting and killing a human. The term Maverick was coined and applied to Reploids who disobey orders and/or injure humans. After the 3rd incident the government formed the maverick hunters lead by a reploid created with the most advance anti-virus circuitry named Sigma. By mid 21XX X joins the Maverick hunters to protect the innocent. Light was extremely proud that day. Unfortunly in that same year a squad of hunters accidently found and awaken Zero. Sigma went personally to investigate, and was infected by the virus. He came backed heavily damaged with an unconscious Zero. The release of Virus had an unforeseen side effect of sealing Zero original personality making him less blood thirsty. Sigma took him under his wing and taught him and X how to be Hunters. X and Zero became great friends since then. To this day Light and Wily still laugh over the irony. On July 4, 21XX Sigma succumbed to the Maverick virus went Maverick and took his strongest hunters including a very dedicated hunter name Vile. Some he convinced through words, others through force, and some he simply infects. He launched a missile attack on Abel city killing . Since then Sigma merged with the Virus essentially becoming the Virus. X became leader of the 17th battalion and Zero became leader of the 0th Battalion." She continued.

I continued to listen.

"After 3 resurrections and rebellions caused by Sigma the hunters were beginning to be overwhelmed in response the government created the Repliforce to support the hunters and research new weapons to fight the Mavericks. They did to rebel and tried to start a reploid nation after being wrongly labeled maverick after they were framed for an attack on sky lagoon. Later it turns out sigma resurrected himself and framed the Repliforce in order to use them to create a super weapon to exterminate humanity. He was stopped thankfully. The Repliforce was destroyed, and X and Zero's already legendary became even more legendary this also affected my son Axl who always wanted to be a Maverick Hunter. He looks up to X and Zero they were his hero's and they still are. He said he wanted to help make the world a better place, and Wily think he needs to help X and Zero. So I decided to seal to not only configure his copy chip to be virus proof using the theory me and Wily came up with, but to also configure and reinforce his systems for combat creating twin buster pistols connected to his copy chip for him. After I sealed him I found a former Repliforce officer named Red who was trying to start his own maverick hunting organization called Red Alert. I hired him to go to Axl's resting place, unseal him, and train him. The reason I chose Red is very personal I don't want to talk about it. After the 5th and 6th rebellion 2 of the most devastating rebellions both led by sigma Red unsealed Axl." She explained.

"(I wonder if she loved this Red?)" I thought

"Due to hibernation sickness he had memory loss when he woke up since then Red took good care of him teaching him how to fight, and how to properly use his copy ability. Unfortunly Sigma infiltrated Red Alert under the guise the professor to acquire Axl's copy ability to use to aquire X and Zero's DNA, and infecting the organization starting a 7th rebellion. Axl noticed a change in Red Alert and left to gain Asylum with the Maverick Hunters. They accepted his request and later after putting down his friends and his father figure Red after they gone maverick and defeating Sigma proved he truly was Hunter martial. After a few years of increased maverick activity the government decided to begin colonization towards the moon to run away from the maverick problems it was called the Jakob project. Me, Light, and Wily decided to give the government schematics for the copy chip, including a plans to build an orbital elevator. Later I designed Axl's younger twin brother Lumine based his design and DNA. He looked different back then than he does now. He was going to oversee the Jakob Project. During production Sigma somehow infiltrated the project and infected the Copy chips including the one in Lumine. An 8th rebellion started after Lumine faked his kidnapping, and new generation reploids that were supposed to be immune to all virus started to rebel due to Sigma put his DNA in the chips during their production in the factory. Later when X, Zero, and Axl killed Sigma it turns out Lumine brought in to Sigma idea of the Maverick Virus being the next step of evolution so fake his kidnapping to work for Sigma, but in truth he was using Sigma to further his own goals of creating a world with only new generation reploids, and can go maverick at will essentially they saying that rebelled of their own will believing that the humans will always see reploids as tools. When he was defeated he transferred his conciseness into Axl." She said continuing in a steady voice.

"(So Lumine once lead a rebellion. I will ask him about it later.)" I thought and continued to listen.

"After the rebellion it was official that that sigma was dead, but his Virus lived on. We decided to reveal ourselves to the world, and share the world our findings on Biotech research that extended our lives. I also oversee the creation of copy chips after the ban on them was lifted to ensure none of them are tainted, and the restart of the Jakob Project which includes researching slip space to travel to and colonizing Mars. We helped with Virus research and created Anti-Virus programs called Cyber-Elves controlled by a mother Elf. They destroyed the Maverick Virus ending the Maverick Wars. After years of being Axl's guest and seeing events unfold like the Reploid civil rights movement, Biotech upgrades for reploids and humans, and a bit of his brother rubbing off on him Lumine turned over a new leaf. He proved this in 22XX during the brief but costly Elf wars when a scientist named tried to use Cyber-Elves to rule the world by controlling all reploids he was such a threat even Vile offered his assistance as a form of redemption for his part in the maverick war, but Weil was stopped after Lumine with permission gave Axl a boost in power which allow him, X, and Zero to fight and defeat Weil and his ultimate creations the Dark Elf, and Omega. After the war half of the Reploid and Human population were gone, and the government was gone." she continued after taking a breath.

"The people elected X as leader with his help we rebuilt the world. I, Wily after he was pardon for his past crimes due to his contribution to the eradication of the virus, and Light was elected as council called the Sage trinity. Vile was given a reduced sentence of being a hunter for the rest of his life dueto his help in defeating Weil. Through the use of Cyber-Elves all traces of the Virus was removed from Zero, and he was made leader of the armed forces. My Axl was made leader of an elite squad of hunters. The Four guardians were created using X DNA to help led the sub divisions of the armed forces, and to clean up the environments ruined by the elf war. X passed laws enforcing equality between reploids and humans. Thanks to biotech research humans can have techno-organic parts implanted to have the same strengths of reploids. After suffering through an energy crisis solved by and Lumine and after getting permission from X I created Lumine a new body that looks like his brother by his request, and not too long after he joined axl squad. Later in that year he signed up for teleporter experiment and here we are." she finished.

I looked at her. "Your history is full of war with different rebellions and wars caused by one reploid, and yet peace was achieved after so much its overwhelming I would like to read the eventually codex version to get all the details. Maybe war isn't the answer to get my people's home-world back."

I laughed. "If my father heard that he would have a heart attack because I am sounding like a geth sympathizer and if Korris heard it he would jump for joy because something got through my thick skull."

She sighed. "I told you the abridged of the abridged version didn't want to bore your brain. There were a lot more details about those rebellions from all sides including some things that are personal to certain people."

I nodded. "If you told me everything I probably be here for days."

She laughs. "Yeah your right."

"I was wondering why Lumine chose to look like his brother with a color change, and paler skin." I asked.

"He said his old body reminds him too much of his sins, and want to start over. He kept his name to remind himself of his sins though." She answered.

I was going to ask her something else, but a loud ring was heard.

"Sorry I have to take this. I called our leader X and the Sage trinity earlier explaining the situation. They are calling back to tell me what to do." She said.

I nodded, and left to talk to someone else. I saw Axl, Lumine, the blue female reploid hugging an irritated Lumine, and Shepard talking. I walked over. I heard parts of their conversation as I got closer.

"Ah my cutey wooty Lumine now you can take me on that date you wanted to take me remember." The blue female reploid said.

Lumine rolled his eyes.

"Yes I remember, but right now can it wait Leviathan?" Lumine asked.

Leviathan looked at Lumine with a death glare.

"Maybe not." Lumine said stepping back nervous.

The blue female reploid saw me.

"Oh hello you must be Tali. My name is Fairy Leviathan." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Fairy Leviathan." I said trying to be polite.

"So you're a Quarian? I never met a space alien before much less an inter-dimensional space alien." She said with a warm smile.

I instinctively stepped back.

"Hey Leviathan take it easy. Remember what I told you about Quarians and their history with AIs. She might be little nervous around us for a little while." said Axl.

Leviathan rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh sorry if I made you nervous." She said.

"That's alright it just a little hard since I was taught these things since I was young." I said.

She nodded. I turned to Axl.

"Thank you for bringing up my peoples plight with your mother. I just hope my people accept your people assistance." I said.

Axl smiles. "No problem. From what I understand the Council won't help you, so we will I am pretty sure the Council won't mind if we do. You get the attention you need, and a place in Arcadia until we get your home planet back peacefully." He said with confidence.

"(He is kinda cute when he smiles like that. Where did that come from?) Thank you again. Though I doubt my people would accept." I said truthfully.

Leviathan spoke up. "Like Axl said no problem. I hope they accept because I would love to show you around go to the beach, show you around the mall, and show all the perfect restaurants for you and Axl's first date." She said the last part with a sly grin.

Axl face red. My eyes widen.

"Wait what you talking she just a friend I barely know." Axl said quickly

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah what he said. Besides I can't eat Levo food." I quickly said.

She smiles. "Don't worry I know about your amino acids incompatibility. Our scientist can help with that. Besides I was only joking."

Shepard laughs. "Tali I wonder how your family would react if you one day bring home a reploid boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't want to find out how they would react to me bringing a reploid to the fleet." I said imagining the panic it would cause.

Axl pointed at his signature smile. "Ah I'm pretty sure I can win them over. I have charm." He said confidently.

Lumine at looked Axl with a teasing smirk. "What makes you think you're going to be the boyfriend?"

Axl blushed. "Well you see. Um ah…" he stammered.

I saw Shepard's Omin-tool lite up.

"Hey guys the Council reached a decision and are ready for us." He announced to everyone on his Omni-Tool.

We headed up the stairs to the Council chamber.

3rd POV

The group walked in the chambers where the Councilors are waiting to announce their decision. Master Cossack step onto the pedestal with Ciel standing beside her.

"Greetings Ambassador Cossack we have reached our decision. We would like to offer your race an embassy in the Citadel, but due to your race unique nature we will an exception with our AI laws for your race. We can't lift the laws until the people feel comfortable about it. . If we lift them and introduce your race it will cause mass panic we feel a slow approach is best. We will require you report any super weapons you have and you must limit of dreadnoughts you produce" Said Tevos.

Cossack nodded in understanding. "I understand councilor, and I read up on your laws and discussed them with my leader while you were having your session, but before we accept I would like to discuss about the Migrant Fleet." Cossack said with a serious eye.

Tevos gave a questioning look. "Yes what would you like to know about the Migrant Fleet?" she asked curious.

"Well from what I understand you have punished for crime that the perpetrators are long dead. I believe it has gone long enough they are on the verge of extinction. If we join the citadel will we be allowed to provide aid and refugee for them until we can get their home planet?" Kelinka Cossack asked.

"(Even if you said no we will help anyway.)" She thought.

Spartaus spoke up in a stern voice. "We can't just …"

Before Sparatus could finish Valren interrupted. "Maybe she right they have been punished long enough. Besides it will stop everybody from complaining about their ships in orbit strip mining planets."

Tevos nodded her head. "I agree. They have been punished long enough, and it will calm down the other Citadel species. Very well we will allow you to help the Migrant Fleet." Tevos answered..

Cossack nodded her head. In the background Tali was smiling under her helmet with joy looking at Axl giving a thank you nod.

"Alright, we will accept your offer, and as a token of our new alliance we would like to devote 3 of our best hunters Axl, Lumine, and Vile our medic Cinnamon, our Scientist Ciel, and 2 of our bodyguards Fefnir and Leviathan to your search for your rouge specter. We also brought a portable teleporter originally to bring our people home, but due to unforeseen circumstance we would like to set it up in our embassy to transport our citizens here until we build a more permanent one." Said Cossack.

Tevos nodded. "Shepard it is your mission. Do you accept their offer for assistance?"

"Yes I accept. Their assistance and expertise will invaluable on this mission." Shepard said confidently.

"Very well, before that we will make an announcement in an hour. The live news crews will be here in the lobby we would like you and your son's friends here to reassure the public, and to garner trust between our civilizations. Meeting adjourned." Tevos said.

Axl POV

It has almost been an hour and we were getting ready to head out into the lobby full of reporters. I was standing by my brother talking.

"Alright Lumine what is the plan?" I asked him.

Lumine looked at me with a smirk. "Well dear brother the Councilors will go first to introduce and break the Ice. Then You, I, Vile, mom, Ciel, Cinnamon, and the four guardians are going to go out introduce ourselves and offer assistance in hunting Saren and getting the Quarians out of their hair to show we mean no harm., and wish to help." Said Lumine in his usual cold voice.

I smirked backed at him. "Now Lumine try not to scare the reporters with your colorful personality we don't need the reporters slandering us." I said teasing.

Lumine looked at me with a glare. "Alright just don't scare them off with your ever so cool 'Wiping the floor with those Mavericks make my trigger finger itch.' line." My brother jabbed.

"Hey! That line was pure gold. It sounded tough, brave, and ladies loved it." I said puffing out my chest.

Lumine chuckled then laughed. "Oh dear brother it was pure alright, but I wouldn't say gold."

I turned red. "Oh well at least no one once mistook me for a girl constantly at one point, and it wasn't just the feminine voice either." I said with a big grin.

I could see the vein popping on my brother's forehead. "OH THAT'S IT!"

Lumine locked me in a head lock. I punched him the face.

"Say uncle." Lumine said.

I punched him in the head. "Never Lumine!" I yelled.

"Uh excuse me am I interrupting something." A voice asked.

I and Lumine turned our heads towards the Source. We saw everybody staring at us. Mom, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom were face palming. Wrex, Vile, and Fefnir were laughing enjoying the show, Cinnamon was giggling as well. Shepard, Tali, and Kaiden were looking with cocked eyebrows.

Both I and my brother separated from each other in embarrassment.

Tali spoke up. "Um if you don't mind me interrupting I am letting you know your guys are up." She said.

We coughed. "Sorry." We both said in unison.

We went out into lobby along with Shepard's group. The lobby was full of Human, Salrian, and Asari reporters. Tevos, sparatus, and Valren were in front addressing the reporters.

"Greetings everybody, thank you for coming we have a special announcement. We have for the first time in Citadel history made first contact with a species related to humans from another Dimension." Tevos said.

A human reporter spoke up. "Councilor Emily Wong investigative journalist, what is the name of this new species, and how do you know they are human like species from another dimension sounds impossible." Emily Wong asked skeptical of the statement.

Tevos nodded. "I understand everybody's skepticism, but we have video evidence that we will hand out to everybody, and a demonstration. The new race is called Humanoids they are unique." Tevos said preparing to tell how unique humanoids are.

"What makes them unique?" an asari reporter asked.

I saw my mom getting ready to come out on stage.

"For that question I will let the ambassador of Arcadia answer that. I would like to introduce Ambassador Kelinka Cossack of the Arcadia Republic." Tevos introduced.

Mom walked the stage I and the rest of the humanoids else followed. Ciel and Cinnamon seemed nervous; the four guardians minus Fefnir seemed calm. Fefnir looked annoyed, and Lumine looked calm and collected. I was anxious my synthetic heart pumping blood like coolant threw out my body.

Mom stood in front of the crowd of reporters. "Greetings my name is Kelinka Cossack, Ambassador of the race called the humanoids."

Mom motioned us to come forward.

"And these 2 are my sons Axl, and his brother Lumine." She said gesturing towards us. We both waved.

"Now to answer your question our race is unique because within our race there are 3 sub-groups" Humans, Reploids, and carbons. We also have a separate group called Pseudoroids." Said mom.

One of the Asari reporters pointed her microphone towards mom. "Ambassador I know what humans are, but what are reploids, carbons, and psuedoroids?" she asked.

Mom smiled. "I am getting to that. Now I will explain each group to designate the differences between humans here and in our world. Majority of Humans in my dimension have biomechanical parts implanted to increase strength, durability, senses, etc. Reploids are a synthetic species we created about 200 years ago. They have an evaluative singular AI that makes them equal to humans. At first they were completely mechanical, but as biomechanical/Techno-organic research we were able to give them techno- organic organs that allow them to eat, sleep, etc. There are two types of reploids old generation and new generation. Old generations are the most common type of reploids, and New Generations are slightly rarer and have the ability to copy the shape and abilities of other humanoids. Carbons are a recent introduction they are human\reploids hybrids basically natural born cyborgs with the biomechanical\techno-organic parts more integrated in their bodies. They can be made in the laboratory, or the natural way between a human and reploid. Psuedoroids are reploids who wish to remain completely mechanical and are usually animal based."

I looked at the crowd the reactions were as expected The Asari and turians had a look of fear, stupor or both, but humans seemed to be more curious.

A human reporter Emily Wong spoke up. "So are you all reploids?" she asked in a curious voice.

The crowd seemed to hold their breath.

Mom calmly responded. "No, I and Ciel are human, but my Sons, bodyguards, and medic are reploids and where we come from we treat sentient synthetics as equals. They have the same rights as organics."

One of the reporters with confusion and fear on her face asked. "Are you crazy they will betray you, and you consider 2 of them your sons?"

"Yes I do. I made them. I put my heart and soul in them, and I love them like any parent would love their child." Mom said passionately.

"And we love our mother." I followed. Lumine nodded in agreement.

All cameras pointed at us with the surprised look on the holders faces.

"You call your creator mother?" an Asari reporter asked

My brother answered the question before I could. "Yes we do. We are not machines. We are living things just like you. We think and feel just like you do just because something is a AI doesn't mean he or she want to terminate all organic life." Said Lumine.

Tevos tried to calm the crowd down. "Now everybody these aren't the AIs we commonly see. We have 1 of the 2 eyewitnesses who personal interacted , and were saved by these reploids." Said Tevos.

"I support Tevos this group of AIs hasn't shown any ill will towards us in fact they helped with getting rid of a dangerous criminal." Valren supported.

Mom spoke up. "We will also help capture the rouge former Spectre Saren along with the newly anointed human spectre Commander Shepard. We will send our best personnel to help him." Mom announced.

The crowd reporters went in an uproar of questions.

Mom continued. "And with permission from the Council will offer aid to the Quarian Migrant Fleet. We will send an embassy to offer aid to them."

Shepard came up. "And the Normandy will provide escort." He said.

The crowd of reporter's went ballistic with questions. "How will you contact the Migrant Fleet? The Quarians are not known for being very trusting especially with AIs." One of the reporters asked.

"The Council will give us the last reported sighting of the fleet." Mom said.

Tevos spoke up. "No more questions we will now began the demonstration. Will you please Ambassador?" said Tevos.

Mom nodded. "Fefnir set the teleporter down please." Mom asked.

"Sure." Fefnir grunted. He set the teleporter down.

Mom took out a communication device. "Everything is ready on this end. Dr. Gate are you ready?"

"Yes everything is ready on this side." Gate said over the communicator.

"All right began teleportation sequence." She said into the communicator.

The teleporter lite and appeared on the pad.

The crowd was looking jaws opened. Gate looked at the crowd and brushed off his lab coat.

"Hello my name is Dr. Akira Gate. I am one of the scientist who designed the teleporter." said Gate.

3rd POV

For the next 2 hours reporters kept asking questions until the Councilors called an end to the conference, and Citadel Security cleared out the lobby. The group separated until Shepard was ready to leave. Shepard went to Udina to gather all information gathered from the Council. Vile, Wrex, Fefnir, Cinnamon, and Ciel went to a night club. went to the embassy to set up the teleporter. Master Cossack, Phantom, and Harpuia continued to talk to the Council getting information on the Migrant Fleet. Axl, Lumine, Leviathan, and Tali were exploring The Wards. The introduction of the Humanoids causes controversy on massive scale across Citadel space. Some want to give the Humanoids a chance others want them gone. The Quarians were extremely mixed some want to see what they offer despite practically being a race of "AI Lovers". Others want nothing to do with them out of fear of AIs. While some from Korris crowd use this as evidence that Synthetics and organics can live in peace.

Axl POV

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: The Wards**

We walked down the wards exploring the shops with Tali as a guide. As we walked we kept getting stares. Some were curious, and others were wary.

"I don't the stares we are getting." I said looking around.

Leviathan shrugged. "I don't know I find the stares it quite flattering." She said right before sh blew a kiss towards a group of human males staring at her figure.

Lumine smiled and held her hand. "That is because they are starring at the most beautiful thing in the multi-verse." He said.

I gagged a little while Leviathan blushed and kissed Lumine on the cheek in response Lumine turned red with embarrassment.

I saw that Tali was watching. "Hey Tali any word from the Migrant Fleet?" I asked.

"Yeah what do your people think of us?" asked Leviathan.

Tali rubbed her arm. "Well it is extremely mixed. Some want nothing to do with your kind headed by my father Rael'Zorah and Han'Gerrel, and some want to wait and see what you offer. A lot of the younger Quarians are curious because you and your brother called your creator mother, and she called you two sons. Korris and Xen want to meet your kind. Korris want to talk, and Xen more likely want to examine you to see how you work. Their some neutrals who want to stay in the middle. My Auntie Raan is in this group." Tali explained.

"What do you think of us?" I asked wanting to hear her opinion.

Tali looked down in thought. "Well you're not what I expect of an AIs race. The way you act. How you react when your mom popped out of nowhere and the fact you and your brother call her mother and she calls you two sons. You have me questioning a lot of my beliefs about AIs. I now wonder whether things would have ended differently if my ancestors the geth treated them like your mother treat you and your brother. Axl when you asked your mother if you had a soul what was her answer?" she asked.

I looked at her. "She said I do have a soul, but I still wonder at times you know." I said simply.

She remained quiet for a few moments.

"I think you have soul too." She said.

I nodded surprise she said that so easily. I saw a tech shop. "Hey lets go in there and get some omni-tool upgrades with the 100,000 credits the council gave us."

We walked inside the shop looking at the various kinds of technology for sale. As we walked around me I saw a Quarian female trying to pay for a new omni-tool, but the clerk refused to serve her.

"I know you stole those credits." The salarian clerk insisted.

The Quarian looked at him annoyed.

"I did not. I earned them by fixing some broken machinery around the Citadel." She insisted back.

We walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me." I said making the female quarian jumped back in surprise staring me with the same look that Tali gave me when she first found out I was a reploid. The salarian clerk to his credit remained calm.

"What is the problem here?" I asked.

The clerk pointed at the quarian. " Hm you seem familiar. No matter. This Quarian trying to a omni-tool with stolen credits." He accused.

"How do you know they were stolen?" Tali asked with annoyed voice.

"Because she is a Quarian and everybody knows your kind are all thieves." He said.

I stopped Tali form punching the salarian clerk in the face. "How about I pay for her Omni-Tool for her will that suffice?" I asked the clerk.

The clerk nodded. "That will do, I suppose." He agreed reluctantly.

I turned towards the quarian she was still anxious around my group, and a few times she looked at Tali curiously. "Will that be alright with you?" I asked her.

"Yes… I guess that will do." She said hesitantly.

I nodded. I turn back to the clerk. "So how much?" I asked.

"10,000 credits." Said the clerk.

"Alright." I handed him a credit chit. He scanned it and gave it back the green was slightly drained.

"Now please leave." The clerk demanded after handing the quarian the omni-tool.

We left the shop.

"Well that's rude." Leviathan huffed.

Lumine nodded in agreement.

Leviathan then turned toward the new quarian. "So are you alright?" she asked.

The quarian looked like she was about run any moment. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you. My name is Axl." I said trying to calm her down.

"I know who you guys are. You're the AIs from that new race from another dimension. You and your friends are reploids right. You and your brother called your creator mother. You're a machine an AI why do you call your creator mother?" She asked.

"What does being a machine had to do with it? She created me and my brother with her heart, sweat, blood, and soul. She put her love into us. She love us like sons, and we love her in return." Lumine said responding to her question.

"Your kind can feel?" she asked confused.

"Yes we feel just like you do. We can do everything a completely organic being can do isn't that right my cuty wuty Lumine." Leviathan said

She then pecks Lumine on the cheek. Lumine coughed blushing bright red.

The quarian looked surprised by this act. "You two are lovers?" she asked slowly.

Leviathan hugged Lumine making him blush profoundly.

"Yup. We are even thinking about children." She said with a smile.

Lumine looked like his brain broke into a million pieces. "Wait!? What?!" Lumine sputtered.

Leviathan sticks out her tongue. "Just kidding." She said. Lumine sighed in relief then she quickly added. "For now."

Lumine made a face of fear towards Leviathan. The quarian looked at them both and asked the one question I knew would come up when we either talk about carbons or children.

"So your kind really can reproduce. They are called Carbon correct?" she asked curious.

"Yes, we can do that. Carbons are essentially natural born cyborgs. I don't know the science, but it the same science that gave us our techno-organic parts which allow us to sleep, eat, etc. like organics." I answered.

Tali spoke up. "They don't act like the AIs we were told about as kids. They think and feel the way we do. I spent some time with them. Just give them a chance. They offered us aid to help the fleet and solve our immunity problem." She said more passionately than I expected.

The quarian looked at us. "Well I guess you're right. My name is Gola'Norah vas Nayaa." She introduced.

I nodded. "I am Axl." I said.

My brother gave a curt nod. "My name is Lumine." He said in a cold polite voice that clearly send shivers down the quarian spine.

Leviathan step up with her hand out. "My name is Leviathan. The most beautiful of the four guardians." She said as she posed for a group of male turians and humans blowing a kiss in the process. The group turned red and quickly dispersed.

Lumine face palmed. "Great she has a fan club now." He said sighing.

Leviathan smiled and waved a finger. "I can't help that I am beautiful." She said proudly.

Tali spoke up. "My name is Tali'Zorah vas Rayaa." She said introducing herself.

The quarian looked at Tali in surprise. "I didn't know the daughter of Admiral Zorah will be here much less spending time with AIs because of your fathers well known devotion towards defeating the geth. I expected someone like you would be shooting to them in the face rather than talking to them." She said surprised.

I laughed. "She nearly shot gunned my face off when she found out I was synthetic, but thanks to Shepard she got know me and my friends." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Tali rubbed her hands. "Yeah sorry about that." She said.

My stomach growled. "Hey you guys know any place we can eat? I haven't had anything to eat since the experiment." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah me too I haven't eaten since that little mishap." said my brother.

Leviathan nodded. "And I would love to try the food here." She said.

Tali nodded. "Well can your kind eat Dextro food or can your kind only eat Levo." She asked.

Leviathan tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

"She means can we eat food that someone of the different amino acid type eats." Lumine explained.

Leviathan nodded her head in understanding. "Oh well I am not sure. I rather not risk it." She said.

"I agree I will check with mother about it, but I think we should play it safe to avoid fatal allergic reactions." My brother said.

"Well I know a place that serves food of both types." She said .

I looked at Gola. "Hey you want something to eat?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "Really? After how I treated you?" she asked.

I laughed. "It is not any worse than Tali reaction." I said smiling.

"Yes. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome come on Tali is leading the way." I said.

We walked following Tali to a Taxi cab heading towards a different part of the wards.

**(Arthur note: Well here is Chapter 5 of my fic sorry it took so long. I try to create a abridged version of the alternate time line. If someone can do a better job I will put it in my fic and you will get the credit. I am still taking OCs and the creators will be credited.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Intermission

**(Author note: I don't own megaman or masseffect. I wish though. I decided to try a megamn/mass effect fic again but with a different premise. Pretty this fic will have megaman, X, ZX and zero elements like for example in this fanfic humans and reploids live in peace as equals after the mother elf destroyed the sigma virus(sigma died on the moon like in x8) and are called humanoids, humans have reploid parts, reploids were upgraded to be slimmer(think zx and zero series reploids here's what axl look like with and without armor:** ** art/axl-mmz-style-114886697 art/Axl-Concept-2-40909821 also here what vile basically look like mix with vile MK3 art/ProjectRCL-Character012-VAVA-Worst-383074705 art not own by me) and have techno organic like organs making telling the difference between reploids and humans kind of difficult the most obvious way is to see the head gem, and mavericks no longer mean a reploid with the sigma virus it is a word for high level criminal, and the real X rule arcadia along with the trinity and his S.I.C zero(the real light, wily, and Kelinka Cossack the youngest member and daughter of (they use mechanical to extend their life.), but he is not a tyrant Etc. Also I will use the theory that Axl was created by Melikna Cossack. There are 3 types of humanoids reploids( sub-types: Old generation and new generation), humans and Carbons(sub-types: Artificial and natural). Carbons are human/reploid hybrids that are completely techno organic essentially unlike humans they are born with mechanical parts completely integrated in their bodies I.E. removing a mechanical part is like removing an organ or bone. They are the result biomechanical and techno organic research that gave reploids their techno organic reploids upgrades. They can be made in a lab or when a reploid and human love each other very much and I let you fill the blank. Also forgot to add 2 separate groups called Pseudoroids they are completely mechanical and are usually based on animals. They are sentient and have the same rights as humanoids. Mechniloids the dumber variants comparable to VI only suited for support roles or minor repair. Also cyber elfs are rare since a lot of them died during the elf wars so their won't being a lot of them, and it is illegal to use any of the remaining cyber elfs abilities in the physical plain due to the fact that once you use them they die. X sees this as cruel. But they can help out in cyber space killing virus like net navis. )**

**(thought)**

**Normal speak**

***alien language***

**Chapter 6: Intermission**

**Year:2183**

**Location: The Citadel**

**System: Milky Way: Serpent Nebula: Widow**

**Section: In the wards in front of The Flow.**

3rd POV

A taxi cab landed in front of some club called the flow. The doors opened letting out 3 reploids and 2 quarians walked out staring at the bright neon lights in front of the building.

Axl POV

I looked at the entrance in bright neon letters were the words The Flow.

I looked at Tali with a questioning look. "Tali this is the place?" I asked.

Tali nodded. "Yeah, not a place I would eat at usually, but it has good food, and the owner not racist." She explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." said Leviathan dragging a helpless lumine into the club.

I sweat dropped. "Those are perfect for each other." I said smiling.

I sighed. "Well come on lets catch up to them." I said.

We went inside the club. Their multiple alien species dancing I saw a male human and female turan dancing with each other, and a Krogan and asari talking to each other, but what got my attention was the crowd around a stage and the song that played from the speakers on the stage.

"Wait that's Ciel's and Cinnamon's favorite song, and do I hear them singing?" I said as we walked towards the stage.

(Play Go for it. ZXA tunes album)

When I walked towards the stage I saw what must be the cutest sight I ever saw. Ciel and Cinnamon were singing karaoke and dancing on stage. The mostly male crowd was cheering for the girls. I looked around for the rest of the group and spotted Wrex, Vile, and Fefnir at a booth drinking alcohol and eating something. We walked over to the group.

Fefnir looked at us. "Well looks who is here. Come on kid sit down and have a drink and grab a bite." He said.

We sat down at the table. I sat across from vile, Tali sat beside me, Gola sat beside Fefnir, Lumine sat beside Tali, and Leviathan sat beside Lumine across from Wrex.

An asari waitress came to our table. "Hello welcome to The Flow may I take your order?" she asked with a happy face until she looked at us.

Her mouth gaped open. "You're the synthetics from the news. I didn't recognize you until now." She stuttered.

My brother stared at her. "Is that a problem?" he asked coldly.

The asari waitress shook. "Oh no I am curious you're an AI yet if I didn't know any better I say you were organic. I am off in a few minutes I was wondering if I could sit with you and ask some question I would love to learn more about your kind." She said genuinely.

I smiled. "I don't see anything wrong with that." I said.

I turned to the rest of the group. "What you guys think?" I asked amused.

Lumine shrugged. "Sure I don't mine answering some questions."

Vile just shrugged.

Fefnir laughed. "Anything for a cutey like you." He said flirting.

Leviathan facepalmed.

The waitress nodded her head. "Alright I will meet here on a few minutes. Now what would you like to drink?"

We all except for Tali and Gola ordered some sort of soda. After she took our order we started to talk to each other.

"So you must be Tali. The names Fefnir nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand for a shake towards the wrong Quarian.

"Actually that's Tali." She said pointing at Tali the quarian next to me.

"My name is Gola'Norah vas Nayaa ." she said sounding nervous or intimidated by Fefnir size.

Fefnir grinned. "Well nice to meet the both of ya." He said shaking both qurians hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Tali said.

Fefnir grinned which I knew he was about make thing awkward. "My Axl why didn't you tell me your girlfriend is such a hotty." He said.

I sputtered. I could hear Leviathan and my brother Lumine laughing. Wrex and Vile gave a shrugged. Tali and Gola just stared like their brains just stopped working.

"Fefnir I….I mean we are friends sort of…I….uh what?" I sputtered.

Laviathan giggled. "Don't deny it. I saw the way looked at her back at Citadel tower." She said teasing.

Lumine decided to pitch in. "And let's not forget you wanted her to show us around."

I felt my face turn red. "Let's talk about something else shall we." I quickly said trying to change the subject.

Tali regained her brain function. "Yes I agree let's talk about something else." She said rubbing her arm.

Fefnir grinned. "Alright I will leave the two love birds alone for now." He said.

I sighed in relief and regained my composure. "So what brings you guys here?" I asked.

Fefnir took a swig of his alcoholic beverage. "Wrex here said this place has good food and strong beer." He said pointing at Wrex.

Wrex huffed. "Not good the best including some beer from Tuchunga which your friend almost made the mistake of drinking." He said grinning.

"I could handle it." Fefnir scoffed.

Wrex laughed. "Yeah if you could handle having your stomach or whatever you reploids have being ripped to shreds." He said laughing.

Fefnir scoffed and took another swing of alcohol.

"So I didn't know Cinnamon and Ciel like Karaoke." I asked looking at the stage.

"And it looks like they have fans. A lot of male fans I noticed." Lumine added.

Vile shrugged. "As along they touch Ciel I don't care if they look, but I bet Leviathan would love to be up there." He said as looked around the table.

"Hey where is Leviathan?" Vile asked.

My brother pointed towards the stage. "There's a clue." He said.

I saw Leviathan singing with Ciel and Cinnamon drawing a bigger crowd.

All the reploids at the table booth sweat dropped. "Of course." I said.

The Asari waitress brought our drinks. "So now would you guys like something to eat, or do you guys even eat?" she asked.

Lumine smiled. "Yes we eat. So you have nachos?" he asked.

Asrari nodded. "Yes we recently started serving by request of the customers. Is chili cheese alright?" she asked.

Everybody nodded. "Alright it will be brought out in a minute by another waitress. I will clock out and join you." She said before leaving.

"Well it looks like we are going have another long talk." Lumine said taking a sip of his soda.

I nodded. "Looks like it." I said taking a gulp of my soda.

"So Fefnir how the Citadel treating ya?" I asked.

Fefnir grinned. "Not too bad. Hate all the looks I am getting and some guy in a suit like your friends wear trying to overload my systems by using something called overload. It didn't work and before I could teach him a lesson those C-Sec guys arrested him." He said.

Tali looked at each other. "Sorry my people are very paranoid towards synthetics. I fear it will be very hard for your people to help us in the coming negations." She said.

Gola looked at Fefnir. "I agree with Tali. I mean look at me and Tali. She according to Axl nearly shot him, and I was ready to run despite the fact Axl helped me. We also had difficulty comprehending Axl and Lumine being synthetic beings calling their creator mother, and not to mention how your society treats synthetics as equal's even lovers. It is how the humans say a lot to swallow." Gola explained.

A human waitress came to our table with the nachos, and placed it on our table. Right behind her was the Asari waitress pulling a seat at our booth. She sat at the end of the table.

"Well look who joined us our Asari friend." Laughed Fefnir.

Lumine turned towards the asari waitress. "So let's start by introducing ourselves shall we. My name is Lumine nice to meet you." He said with a pleasant smile.

The Asari waitress smiled back. "My name is Peara T'eave."

"The names Axl." I said introducing myself.

Vile spoke up. "Vile." He said giving a simple nod.

"My name is Fefnir : The Battling General." Fefnir said flexing his bicep showing off.

"My name is Urdnot Wrex." Wrex grunted.

"My name is Tali'Zorah." She said introducing herself.

"And my name is Gola'Norah." Gola added.

The Asari waitress looked our qurian friends. "Wait your qurians. I thought your kind hate AIs." She said confused.

"Well we did react with suspicion and fear, and I put a shot gun to Axl's face." Tali said.

Peara cocked an eyebrow. "But after talking to them and getting to know them plus the way they interact with their mother and other organics." Gola added.

Peara nodded. "Well if qurians say they are good then they must be. Anyway according to the news press your kind can do everything organics can?"

I smiled. "Yes we can. Thanks to techno-organic organs we can eat, drink, etc." I explained.

Peara smiled deviously which got me worried about the next question.

"According to the press report in your society you have Carbons which are natural-born cyborgs. They are the result of…" I interrupted before she could finish.

"Yes we can do that and reproduce. Carbons are considered half reploid and half human." I explained.

Peara smiled. "Now I was wondering what your society like? Do you have big cities, space ships, and what kind of technology you have?" She asked in rapid succession.

"Well your society is a lot like ours. We have cities, towns, states, etc. Pretty much it's like the earth in this dimension. We do have space ships that can travel long distance without the use of mass relays we even have a colony starting out on Mars." He explained.

Peara continued with another question. "What type of government do you have?"

"Well we have a republic. X is our current leader, and the Sage trinity is our council. X has the most power his power is kept in check by the Sage trinity who vote on any laws he propose." Before Lumine could finish our Omni-Tools lite up.

"This is Commander Shepard all mission personal go to the C-SEC academy immediately for departure." He said over our Omni-Tools.

Wrex drunk the rest of his drink. "Well let's not keep Shepard." He said.

Lumine turned towards Peara. "I am sorry, but we must take our leave. It was nice talking to you." He apologized.

Peara smiled. "No problem. It's was nice talking to a new species as interesting as your kind is." She said politely getting up.

"I hope we meet again. It is nice talking to someone who is trying to get to know us instead of assuming we are out to exterminate all organic life." I said.

Peara laughed. "Well I am pretty young. I am only 110 so you can say I am more open-minded than most." She said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Only 110?" I asked.

Lumine tapped me the shoulder. "Hey dear brother we should get going we don't want to keep Shepard waiting." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry Peara, but we have I hope we meet again." I said heading towards the door.

When we went outside to wait for the cab I turned towards Gola. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well once I find a ride I am going back to the Migrant Fleet to present my pilgrimage gift." She said.

Tali looked at Gola. "We can take you. I am pretty sure Shepard won't mind." She said.

"For when your diplomatic mission? Sure, but is it a good idea to lead them to the fleet." Gola asked seriously.

Vile crossed his arms. "What don't you trust us?" he asked disgruntled.

Gola lifted up her hands. "No it's not that. It is just that the fleet might shoot at the ship on sight due to the Humanoids presents. Tali you know how many times the Admiralty board argue, and let's not mention the conclave." She explained

Luumine nodded in understanding. "She is right we can't just waltz up in there without sending a message. I know they saw the news announcement, but based on what Tali said they are pretty divided. At the same time they don't to cause an incident." He said looking at me.

I put my hand on chin. "Well you have a point, but I believe Mom can get through to the Quarians. We can send a message ahead of time and hope for the best when we arrive." I said.

Lumine chuckled. "Always the optimist eh dear brother." He said arms crossed.

"I hate to interrupt, but our ride is here." Interrupted Fefnir.

I looked behind him and saw the automated taxi.

"Well what are we waiting for then. Let get going." I said leading the way into the taxi.

I sat down in the back seat and Tali sat beside me. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I looked at her trying to think.

"(She is pretty cute. She maybe a Qurian, but she is very human looking. I wonder what she look like under that suit.)" I thought.

Everybody else got in the taxi. The taxi closed the doors and lifted off towards Presidium commons.

"So Tali… What is life like on the Migrant Fleet?" I asked.

She looked at me her eyes glowing. "Well its cramp. Really cramp the ships we live on barely work. We had to make and jury rig a lot of parts and we can have to limit our population to avoid starvation, but all in all its home." She said.

"Yeah it is all we got." Gola added.

I smiled. "Well if the talks go as well as we hoped your people will have home with us on our Earth." I said assuring her.

Tali looked at me with what I assume was a smile. "Axl Lumine Thank you for trying to help our people. I really hope the talk's workout." She said.

I smiled. "Don't worry it will work out. I am sure of it." I said.

Lumine nodded. "I think the hard part would be convincing Han'Gerrel and Tali's father that our people mean no harm. Also dear brother I see the way you look at Tali I suggest you try to keep it in your pants in front of her father." He said smiling.

Wrex, Fefnir, and Vile laughed hard. Ciel and Leviathan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed that Axl acts weird around her and seem to talk to her the most looks like a future couple in the making." Leviathan said in a sing-song voice.

"I can see that." Ciel said.

Gola surprisingly agreed. "Yeah I can see that." She said.

I turned ten shades of red. "What are you talking about, and do we have to talk about that in front of Tali?" I said embarrassed.

I turned towards Tali and saw she was rubbing her hands more likely a nervous habit.

"Besides she probably doesn't like me." I blurted out accidentally.

Everybody looked at me. "Wait. Does this mean you like her since you're so worried she doesn't?" Leviathan asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well um eh maybe um just shut up." I said pouting.

Tali looked at me. "Well you know you are kind of cute for a synthetic." She said.

That broke it for me. I found it hard to breathe, and suddenly the world turned black.

**(A/N: here is CH 5 hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter the negations.)**


End file.
